Sonic Switch 2: The Golem Wars
by StarLion
Summary: Sequel to my Sonic Switch story. The reason for the shattering of the Master Emerald is discovered, and an ancient evil rises from the desert. Can anything stop it?
1. An Evil Rising

Author's Notes:

While this story assumes you've read Sonic Switch, it's not a necessity. I've tried to write it so you won't need to, but it does help.

Now, read on, and see what you think.

* * *

_Mobius_

_Desert Area_

_Monday 13th Oct 13:15 hours_

The desert sands were still. The winds had stopped. Not a single sound was heard, not a single creature could be seen.

Yet deep beneath the sand, a secret it had held for centuries was rising.

They rose, headed for the surface. Among them, one powerful mind commanded them.

_Rise up, my children. Rise toward the light, toward the surface. Our time is now. Onward, to conquest and dominion._

The lesser minds around sent their reply, _We hear and obey, lordship._

The powerful mind thought back.

_Too long have we been held back by the power of the accursed Master Emerald. But now, I have broken through the last of the barriers it held in our way, and I have broken the Master Emerald. Now, we rise once more, to the surface world denied to us. Onward! Now is our time!_

_* * *_

_Desert Area – Eggman's Pyramid base_

_13:20 hours_

Robotnic could not believe his eyes. Energy readings had appeared all around his base, and had appeared from nowhere. The readings were off every scale he tried to measure them on, and they were like nothing he had ever seen before.

Within moments, he realised what was happening – they were converging on his base. He raised the alarm.

"All systems, full alert! Get ready to defend this base!"

_* * *_

_Desert Area – Southern Cliffs_

_13:22 hours_

"Come on guys, up here!" Tails called down.

Sonic and Shadow dashed up the cliffs after the fox, while Knuckles just climbed the wall.

Silver sighed, leaned over so he was lounging in mid air, and simply floated past them.

They looked from the cliff down into the main desert area.

"So what're we meant to see, Tails?" Sonic, like the rest of them, couldn't see anything but sand.

"This is where the energy readings were coming from, I'm sure of it."

"I don't see anything."

"There's something there," Silver told them. "I can feel it."

They watched in silence.

"There!" Shadow pointed. "In front of that red rock."

A rocky brown hand had shot out of the sand, and grasped the ground. Another followed it. Some distance away, another pair of hands came out. And another. And another. They pulled up, and vaguely human shape of the same rocky brown climbed out. Soon there were uncountable numbers of these strange creatures, some made from rock, others made from metals, and other materials. One even seemed to be made from junk.

"What are they?" Knuckles voice was awed.

"I don't know," Silver told him. "But I know someone who could. He's over there."

They followed where he pointed. On one of the northern cliffs, a lone human figure stood surveying the scene. It was Liam.

_* * *_

_Desert Area – Northern Cliffs_

_13:25 hours_

Liam watched them crawling out of the sand, one after the other. There was a grimness about him, stood with his arms crossed, and a feeling of terrible power emanating from him. He didn't like this. He knew exactly what they were. He knew exactly what was happening. He'd dreaded their coming for centuries.

He uttered one single word. "Golems."

He watched for a few more moments. "And their leader. They're back."

_* * *_

_13:30 hours_

_Lordship, we detect a person of magic._

_Lordship, we detect but a single boy._

_Lordship, he knows the Forbidden Magics._

It listened to the lesser minds that brought him these and similar reports. It felt ahead, through them, to identify this lone boy.

_Ah. I see him. Ignore him for now. He is of no moment. If he attacks, kill him._

_So, we have a magic user?_

_This will be interesting._

_Continue onward, my children. Reclaim this world for me._

_* * *_

_Mystic Ruins, near Tails' Workshop_

_15:00 hours_

Shadow had decided to make the time to visit Liam in the cavern he pretty much lived in. Somehow, a few weeks ago, he'd managed to get an armchair in. No one had figured out how, as no one had seen him, and it was clearly bigger than the entrance of the tunnel that led there.

The tunnel was known to be as magic as Liam was, however, as it was known to have seemingly randomly moved around of it's own accord. Usually when Liam had decided he'd had enough people asking him to predict things they really shouldn't bother him with.

On the other hand, it had given his cavern a name – the True Self Cavern.

Shadow wandered down the tunnel, listening to the water in the cavern play against the sides as he went.

Liam was sat in his armchair off to one side of the jutting crag of red rock that reached out over the lake far below. To someone who didn't know him, he looked like he was sleeping. Shadow knew better – he'd inhabited that body himself for a short time, and recognised the signs of an extended vision.

Shadow toyed with the idea of looking in the lake while Liam was distracted. Liam continually warned people away, because there was no way to tell what you'd see in there until you looked in. Many people didn't like what they saw in there. He didn't see any harm in looking. He was only a hedgehog that happened to be the ultimate life form. What could trouble him?

He walked out to the edge of the crag, and hesitated, like many before him. Curiosity got the better of him, and he looked over.

For a moment, his reflection was just himself, but that faded, and he had the strange feeling the lake really was looking back into him. It faded in again briefly, oddly showing Tails, then faded out.

Well, Tails had ended up in his body for a short time not too long ago. But that didn't explain this.

Then the reflection faded in again. It showed him, the five of the seven chaos emeralds around him, the other two in each hand, and the Master Emerald behind him. The reflection of him seemed to radiate power on a disturbing level.

Shadow looked away, with the feeling he probably shouldn't have looked.

He felt like that even more, when he saw Liam had come back from his vision while he'd been looking, and was also watching him shrewdly. He said nothing.

"Curiosity got the better of me. And you were busy."

Liam very carefully continued saying nothing.

"Come on Lee, it's not like it was anything bad."

"Lee?" he asked incredulously. "Lee? Where did you come up with that?"

"You mean no one's ever called you that before?"

"No, actually, not once."

"I think it suits you better. Anyway, I've got a question. A decent one, I promise," he added, seeing Liam's look.

"Alright, go ahead. I'll hold you to that promise though."

"You know when you look into that lake, your reflection fades for the one it shows? Is it meant to do that twice?"

"Twice? That's impossible."

"It just proved you wrong then."

"Are you sure you weren't imagining things?"

"Not a chance. I faded out, a reflection of Tails faded in, that faded out and then... something else appeared." Liam nodded knowingly at the last part. Few people liked to talk about what they saw.

"Tails, you say?" Shadow nodded. "Most unusual. I don't have any explanation for it. At least not yet. I've got a lot to think about."

"We saw you on the cliffs in the desert area."

"And now you've pinpointed what I've got to think about."

"What were those things?"

"Golems. Very old, very dangerous magic. One that stopped being taught two centuries before I ever existed, because of the Golem Wars."

"Yeah, but what exactly are they?"

"Essentially? They're a collection of raw material, animated by magic, and that's literally it."

"If it wasn't being taught, how are they here, now?"

"The Golem Wars didn't destroy all the Golems. The very last person who made Golems, turned himself into a Golem – the Golem Commander. He's the cause, what started the wars. He and a huge number of Golems were banished, using immense amounts of magic, but not destroyed. The Master Emerald was involved in some way."

"The Master Emerald? It was around then?"

"Of course. The Echidna race is older than I am. I know it shattered because the Golem Commander caused it to. It was the last thing stopping him bringing them back."

"And now they are?"

"Now they are, we're in trouble. Powerful as I am... there's only one way I can match the levels of magic needed to banish him again. And they are the Forbidden Magics. And I won't use them."

"What about the Chaos Emeralds? Can't you tap their power?" Shadow tried not to think about what he'd seen in the lake, but the mention of the Emeralds brought it back again.

"It's incompatible with my magic."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. There isn't much I can do. The Golem Commander knows I'm here. He'll block any direct attack I make on him, and if I go after any single Golem, he'll send them all directly after me. I can't stand against that. Oh, I can disintegrate the ones made from rock, stone and similar, rust the metal ones, and so on, but he has sheer numbers on his side."

"Your zombies?"

"They're no match for the Golems. They may be hard to destroy, but they don't have much that's useful against them either."

Shadow stood in silence, awed that the power of this lone boy, the only one left who could command magic, was like nothing in the face of the Golems.

They heard a 'thlap' sound, and something shuffling. They exchanged a look, and then turned to look at the tunnel. Neither had a view down it. Neither moved to find out what it was.

After several more 'thlap' sounds, a zombie shambled in, and headed toward Liam. It was almost a skeleton really, there was very little flesh still on it. It's face was barely recognisable.

It stopped in front of Liam, and swayed a little. There was a faint gurgling hiss. Liam sighed.

"Don't try and speak normally, Chief. You've decayed too far for that. You know how to talk clearly."

To Shadow's surprise, a voice came from nowhere.

_Master, we feel the Golems rising. We are afraid. We cannot fight them. We want your commands, Master._

"I don't have any."

_Master, some of us retain our magic still. Let those who do, stand beside you and cast them down at your side._

"No. Not even if all of you could do that, would it make a difference. We will not fight them on those terms."

There was silence for a few moments. Then finally, the zombie spoke again.

_Then Master, we bring word of their progress._

"What word?"

_They have assaulted an installation under the control of the living one known as Robotnic. They have claimed it as their own. The mechanical Golems that belong to Robotnic were destroyed but for one. The one known as Robotnic escaped. Even now, he has been spotted making his way here._

"Here?"

_Indeed, Master. He seeks your aid. Master, he is in poor condition from the assault. We do not believe he will make it to here. Do you wish us to come to his aid?_

Liam thought for a moment. "Yes," he said finally. "Bring him here. Do whatever you have to. But make sure he gets here."

_We understand, Master._

The zombie sank into the ground, leaving no trace it had ever been there at all.

"I didn't know the zombies did stuff on their own," Shadow said finally.

"They've been known to, when needed. One helped Silver, remember."

"I'd almost forgotten. What are you going to do with Eggman?"

"Heal him. Healing magic has always been one of my worse ones, but if Chief's report is accurate, then he'll need it."

"Chief?"

"In life, he was the Chief of my village. He's one of the few that still retains a part of his magic in death."

"Wait. I thought you couldn't order them to do anything, because it was one of those dangerous bits of magic?"

"It is. They know that, and they know I don't really want to though, so normally, instead of asking for commands, they ask if I want something done. It's a loophole. There's a loophole in everything, everywhere, if you look hard enough."

"Hey, Lee?"

"What?"

"Do you think I could pick up a little magic still? I learned some of it from when I got stuck in your body, but what about here?"

"No chance. You've used a Chaos Emerald."

"The incompatibility again?"

"It works both ways. Use one, forever locked out of the other."

"So how come I could use magic when I was in your body?"

"Because both actively affect the body, not the mind. For example, if I had been in your body, instead of in Tails', then I'd have been able to Chaos Control instead."

"So there's absolutely no loophole that might work around it?"

"No. Wait. Actually..." He trailed off, and his lips moved silently for a while. "There is some. Not active magic, it's known as passive magic – magic that acts of it's own accord. You might get the odd vision like I do, or something. It's very difficult to tell."

_* * *_

_Angel Island_

_15:10 hours_

Knuckles dropped down, avoiding the bolt of force Silver had thrown at him, and then sent one back at him. Silver reflected it, and it caught Knuckles' shield full on, hurling him back. He barely had time enough to push back behind him to stop from hitting the ground hard.

He stood up, and leaned against a column, panting.

"I think," he managed finally, "That's enough."

Silver landed calmly nearby. "You're improving though. You've got a lot of power behind you mentally now. I'd say it almost matches your physical power."

"I just need to be able to keep it up longer."

"With time and practice."

"Yeah, I know."

Silver had taken to testing Knuckles in psychic fights ever since he'd started trying to learn it for himself. He had the power now, but he lacked focus and coordination of it. Silver still towered over him overall, but their fights were slowly shrinking that gap.

They sat down on a rock, Knuckles still panting slightly. He hadn't got used to putting out so much effort still.

"Have you heard anything new about those things in the desert?"

"Yeah, they took out Eggman's Pyramid base there. Taken it for themselves. Eggman fled, but his craft was damaged in the attack. It crashed just over there," he pointed over toward the cavern leading to the Mystic Ruins. A charred wreck of metal and machine was embedded in the ground.

"They beat Eggman that badly? I don't like the sounds of that."

"Neither do I. Eggman himself didn't look to good. He went off on his own though. Don't know where."

"Liam would know."

"Liam's been distracted a lot since we saw him on that cliff though. Something's bothering him."

"Maybe I'll drop in and see what the fuss is about."

"I was planning on visiting him anyway."

Silver grinned, and looked a lot like Sonic when he did. "Heh. Wanna come along with me?" He even managed to sound like Sonic.

_* * *_

_Tails' Workshop_

_15:20 hours_

Tails had been working hard. He'd been working on something to disintegrate anything. Dangerous, but after he'd seen what those... things had done to Eggman's base, and how they made light work of his robots, Tails wasn't going to take any chances. He wanted to get a closer look, but he'd seen Eggman escaping from the Tornado above. The things had damaged it badly, and he didn't want to have to rebuild the Tornado. Again.

There was a thumping outside. He picked up his experimental prototype, and cautiously looked out.

Outside the door, there was nothing. Just a distance away, down the steps leading up to his workshop, there was one of the things. It was made of stone. It looked like someone had just used a wall, and made it walk.

It was also heading right for him.

He aimed the prototype disintegrater at it, and hoped it would work.

He was hurled backwards into the wall of his workshop by the force it put out, but the thing stopped. It seemed to be curious. It looked down at itself, and then... disintegrated. It turned to dust, and then into a pile of dust on the ground, some of it flowing down the steps.

Tails nervously locked the disintegrater away, and decided he'd have to talk to Liam about this.

_* * *_

_Liam's Cavern_

_15:30 hours_

"Let me go! Don't you know who I am, you reeking piles of rotting flesh!" Robotnic's indignant cries were lost on the zombies carrying him. They put him down in front of Liam, bowed – some of them losing some flesh as they did so – and then sank into the ground. Robotnic's clothing was burnt and charred in places, and he bore numerous small cuts over what skin was visible. Some parts were even clearly burnt slightly.

"You!" he snarled at Liam. "I want to know what those things were! I know you were watching."

Liam smiled faintly. "And there I was thinking you might want your injuries tended to. What's wrong with you?"

"I got burnt some." He paused. "And broke my arm," he muttered. Shadow hid a grin.

Robotnic recoiled back from Liam as he reached out.

"Oh, stop that. I'm not going to hurt you."

He took hold of the hand from the broken arm. A white light travelled up it, and showed up in other places too, then it faded. The cuts seemed to vanish with it, and the burns too.

"Not my best work," Liam commented. "But you're whole again."

"Now, tell me what those things were! They took over my base! I want it back!"

"Golems."

"What?"

"They're Golems."

"And what are Golems?"

"What's a robot, then?"

"What? It's just a collection of metal and machinery, programmed to do what it's told."

"A Golem is the same, except it's a collection of just about any material at all, and it's animated and 'programmed' using magic instead."

"So you attacked me with them!"

"No. I don't even know the slightest thing about Golem magic. They're under the command of the Golem Commander. The last Golem creator, incarnate as a Golem himself."

"So get rid of them!" Liam turned away. "What? What'd I say?"

"He can't do it," Shadow murmured. "It's too dangerous."

"Why?"

Liam looked over his shoulder at them. "To match the Golem Controller, and banish him – let alone destroy him – there's only one source of magic I can call on, and if I use that... you'd have to face a greater threat afterwards. I've seen if often enough. I should know just how much greater it is."

"And what's that?"

"Me."

"You?"

"At full power. Including the Forbidden dark magics, using them without limit, without reason. I've always stopped myself before. But if I go ahead with this, that's what you'll face. And you can't beat that."

Even Robotnic was cowed by that statement.

Sonic dashed in. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"We're debating how we're going to deal with the Golems we saw," Shadow told him.

"I've got a way," Tails' voice announced. It echoed around the cavern.

When he entered, he had a serious look about him, one that he was rarely seen with.

Liam nodded. "I knew it. You've taken a great risk creating it, you know."

"It'll help. Nothing else seems to work against them."

"Be very careful with it, Tails. If it should be used incorrectly..." his eyes lingered on Robotnic for a moment.

"What? What did I do this time?"

"Nothing, yet," Tails told him. "But your reputation means we don't trust you."

"And just what is that meant to mean?"

"Say I made something that could disintegrate anything. Be honest. You'd want it, right?"

Robotnic squirmed a little under their gazes. "Oh alright! So I would. What of it?"

"Well, I have. But it really does work on everything. I don't trust you not to try and take advantage of it. I meant it to help against these Golems."

"Well, has it been tested?" For all of Robotnic's evil plans of world domination, he was an incredibly good engineer, even Tails respected him in that regard. He was, of course, interested.

Tails nodded. Liam groaned when he did.

"What? What did I do?" Tails looked worried.

"The Golem Commander will know you've done it. He's directly in touch with every Golem. He'll know exactly what that Golem saw, and what you did. You'll be a marked enemy of his now. Which makes two of us," he added.

"Why are you an enemy?"

"Because I can stand against him. I'm limited in what I can do – he's trying to block my magic – but he dares not attack me directly, no more than I dare attack him or his Golems directly. I could, theoretically, take out a huge portion of his Golems. But his numbers can easily make up for that within moments."

Knuckles and Silver floated in, lounging on thin air.

"Hey, since when could you do that?" Sonic said on seeing this.

"Since Silver started helping me pick it up for myself," he replied.

Silver looked directly at Liam, then his face turned serious.

"So that's what they are," was all he said.

Knuckles glanced over, and tried to do the same. Liam laughed. "Don't try it yourself yet, Knuckles. Silver can handle the sheer depth of my mind, you're not fully prepared for it yet."

Knuckles looked embarrassed, but Silver made up for it by passing on what he'd learned in the same way.

"Oh," he managed weakly.

"'Oh' hardly covers it," Silver told him.

"Sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to say."

_* * *_

_17:00 hours_

They'd discussed ideas, and plans, theories and plots. Even Robotnic had put aside his usual rivalries and come up with some ingenious ideas. But Liam's relentless picking pulled even them apart, as he explained, from his vast knowledge, why they wouldn't work, or what was wrong with them.

Shadow sat through it all, listening, taking it in. He now sat on the edge of the crag, looking into the water at his reflection. It still bothered him, but at least he accepted that it could happen.

Periodically, it still flicked back to Tails. He thought back to what Liam had said earlier, and went over everything after it.

Then he remembered the 'loophole' Liam had found. He waited for it to flick back to Tails, then concentrated on it, trying to force a vision.

It failed, but seemingly as compensation, he had a sudden premonition, and a matching realisation.

He got up, and tapped Liam on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I've got an idea."

"Well let's hear it. It can't be any worse than what's already been suggested."

"I just want to confirm something first. The Golem Commander's blocking your magic, right?"

"That's right."

"How?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How is he doing it?"

"He's focusing on my mind, and attempting to suppress any use of magic."

"So it has no bearing on body? Just the mind?" Shadow's own mind was already beginning to race with ideas, if he was right.

"Yes, I think that's right. What are you thinking of, Shadow? Come right out with it."

"We repeat what happened to us when the Master Emerald shattered. If he's focusing on your mind, he won't know the difference. Then I – or whoever else got your body – would be free to use the magic as necessary."

Liam's eyes widened. "Why didn't I think of that?" He paced around his chair for a few moments, then stopped in front of Shadow again. "There's risks involved. I can't shatter the Master Emerald, and if I attempt to reproduce it by magic, there's a chance that it won't work as expected because of his block. I also won't be able to say who'll end up where." He thought some more. "Whoever did get my body, and the magic with it, would have to be extremely careful about using the magic – use too much, and he'll catch on, but don't use it, and it may be no help at all."

"There's more."

"Go ahead."

"If we can find all of the Chaos Emeralds, I think I can subdue him."

Liam's look turned even more serious. "I know what you're thinking. Use all seven of them together." Shadow nodded. "It's too dangerous. The energy in the Chaos Emeralds is too unstable. You could destroy yourself."

"Would it be enough though?"

"I think so. If the Master Emerald supplied power too, it might even be enough to destroy the Golem Commander, and if we could achieve that, then all of the remaining Golems would de-animate, and become heaps of material again. How did you come up with these ideas?"

Shadow looked down at the lake. It was all the answer Liam needed, but he explained anyway. "I saw Tails in there. You told me seeing two reflections come back was impossible, but I think it was trying to tell me something. Tails had my body when the Master Emerald shattered – that gave me the idea for moving you out of your own body to free up the magic you've got. Then there's my own reflection. It has... something to do with the Chaos Emeralds, and that triggered the other idea."

Robotnic looked puzzled. "Am I missing something here?"

"When you look into the lake, it shows you you truly are in a different reflection," Liam explained. "What I see in there isn't pleasant. It's what you'll face if I have to use my full magic. Cruel, evil, whatever you want to call it. I don't want to be like that. It's not who I want to be."

"So what did you see Shadow?"

Shadow turned away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Wha... why not?"

"I don't need a reason."

Liam sprawled into his chair, rubbing his head. "Go home," he told them. "Get some rest. All of you. I'll work on this overnight."

"Perhaps you've forgotten, but those Golems have gone and taken my command bases! I don't have a place to go to!" Robotnic raged at him in a sudden outburst.

Tails laid a hand on his shoulder. "I've got a spare room. If you promise to behave." Robotnic looked as if to make a snide comment, but apparently thought better.

"Alright. So long as you let me help you out."


	2. Garden of Chao

_Tuesday 14th Oct._

_01:30 hours_

_Roof of Tails' Workshop_

Sonic stood watch. They'd decided not to split up, in case of a Golem attack.

If Liam was right, there was nothing they could do to them though.

Yawning, he took another look around the area. Silence. Well, except for Eggman snoring. It was enough to scare anyone off if they hadn't heard it before.

It wasn't often he was out at night. Not that there was any reason against it, of course.

It was, however, cold, even for him.

That seemed odd. Alright, so summer had just ended, but it wasn't winter yet.

There was the sound of shifting dirt, and something being pulled through it. He listened carefully.

Something began to thump some distance away. He couldn't see anything.

Then there were groaning sounds, followed by a louder thump, and a chilling laugh, deep in tone. Even the stench from it reached Sonic, smelling worse than a sewer.

He decided to investigate, and found zombies trying to stop what looked like a Golem made from plants, bushes and similar, but mostly mossy rocks. It was laughing at them as it flicked them easily away.

They kept coming back though. They were just as hard to destroy.

The Golem just kept flicking them away. So long as it was distracted.

"The dead make good soldiers," Liam's voice quietly commented behind him. "They can't disobey orders. Random body parts falling off doesn't stop them, and they have no fear. On the other hand, they're generally useless for actually hurting a Golem, but the simple-mindedness of the Golem makes up for that."

"You told them to fight that thing?"

"No, actually, they took it upon themselves to keep you lot safe. It's unusual for them to work in the interests of anyone except me. But then, I am their Master... and unfortunate creator."

"Are you still bothered by that?"

"You wouldn't say that if it was you."

"So you made a mistake. Everyone does it. Yours was just a bit more serious. Get over it."

"This isn't like you. It sounds more like something Shadow might have said before he knew me."

"Well, you brood too much over it. Even I make mistakes. Look at Eggman. Keeps trying to take over the world, now he's gotta help us."

"He doesn't have much choice though."

"So? He's not so bad now we're working with him. Proves even he can change."

"That's just the thing though Sonic. I don't change. While I've lived as long as I have, I'm still the same eighteen year old boy I was when I made that mistake. Oh, and three days. That's important."

"It is?"

"Seven centuries says it is."

They watched the zombies keep distracting the Golem. They seemed to be trying to push it over.

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"The world. Back then."

"Different. Primitive. Savage. Or depending on where you looked, and what you looked at, more advanced and more civilized."

"That doesn't make sense."

"No? Take the Chao, for example. They've existed for generations. The Echidna knew a great deal about them. Their Chao had their own culture that existed alongside them. The Echidna were highly civilized. On the other hand, they also wanted peace through conquest. Like Knuckles, highly powerful, very proud, stubborn to a fault, and oh so prone to mistakes."

"You said you saw them yourself once?"

Liam gave a short laugh of his own, "I was their prisoner once. They thought I was some kind of omen because of my magic. They didn't trust it, never have. If they can't use it, they don't like it. Knuckles is perhaps the only exception to this."

"His learning off Silver, you mean."

"Silver came to me about that not long ago. He wasn't sure if it was possible, since the Echidna have never actually manifested psychic powers in any great amount. Some creatures manage it, some don't. Knuckles is the first to ever reach his level in them." Liam sighed, then put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

As he turned to leave the boy, he paused. "Thanks for the history lesson," he said.

"Don't mention it. There's a lot more where it came from."

_* * *_

_08:30 hours_

_Tails' Workshop_

"No, no! You have to connect that to there, or the power circuits won't initialize properly!"

"I'm telling you, that's for data transfer, not power!"

"Who built him?"

"Who's workshop is this?"

"You're going to make it worse!"

"I'm going to fix it, that's all!"

"Well connect it to the right place then, or you'll fry the other systems."

Tails threw down his tools, and stood up.

"Fine. You know what? You fix him. You made him, you fix him, you sort it out. You're impossible to work with at all." He stormed out, leaving Robotnic looking dumbfounded.

They'd woken to find Liam's zombies standing aimlessly around a pile of rock and plants, with the remains of Metal Sonic nearby. Tails had brought him up to attempt to repair him.

"Way to go, Egghead," Knuckles commented, leaning against a wall nearby. "Not even had breakfast, and you've already annoyed him."

Knuckles expected him to come back with a retort, but Robotnic said nothing. He didn't even move to finish the repairs.

"What happened to him, anyway?"

"Who?"

"Metal Sonic."

"The Golem outside. He found the zombies attacking it, and helped. Somehow he destroyed it, but he took a pounding doing so. More than I made him to withstand." Even his voice sounded oddly subdued.

"So, are you going to rebuild him?"

Robotnic thought for a moment. "Where will he have gone? Tails, I mean."

"Probably to complain about you to Sonic."

"I'll find him first. And apologise. I guess I'm not the easiest person to get along with."

Knuckles didn't show it, but he was surprised. Eggman apologise?

"That was an interesting conversation," Silver said as Robotnic left. "I didn't think Tails knew how to get annoyed."

"It doesn't happen often. Usually only when someone bothers him while he's working."

"That explains it. Where's Liam? I want to talk to him."

"Where else?"

Silver chuckled. "I should have guessed."

"Hey Silver? Is something blocking your psychic power?"

"You too?"

"Yeah, I couldn't do anything. Like it's just gone."

"I thought it was just me. Something's up."

_* * *_

_Liam's Cavern_

_09:00 hours_

"It's a block, like the one on my magic," Liam told them. "There's nothing I can do."

"Great. Something else that can help, gone."

"Don't be so pessimistic. At least you both have other skills that can help."

They'd gone to see Liam, of course. Tails was sulking off to one side, muttering irritably to himself.

Silver glanced over at him.

"He's alright. Just annoyed. Let him be. Go find Sonic and Shadow. If we're going to carry out Shadow's idea, I'll need them here."

"What about Eggman?"

"Leave him be. It'll be easier on me if I work with the same people who were affected last time. I don't need someone else throwing everything off."

_* * *_

_Mystic Ruins_

_09:05 hours_

Shadow jumped, dashed, and landed easily, taking the last Chaos Emerald and putting it in the sack he'd brought along. He'd gotten up before anyone else, and started collecting them immediately.

Of course he knew where they were. He'd taken the excuse of hiding them to stop Robotnic getting them in order to make it so only he knew. Except for the one he always kept on him. The only one that was really an Emerald. If all emeralds were green, anyway.

He realized that what he'd seen in the lake, he could become at any time because of this. It still bothered him, but knowing that Liam faced something similar made it easier.

The Mystic Ruins had been a perfect place to hide them. No one ever came here now. Except Big, but his home was here and he was... mentally challenged. Far from what others thought, Shadow didn't habitually insult everyone he came across.

He hid the sack with the six emeralds, making sure that if anyone could find it, it'd be Sonic or Knuckles – and then only if they knew exactly where to look – then headed back. At least he'd have them ready on short order if they were needed. When they were needed. He somehow knew they would be.

_* * *_

_Liam's Cavern_

_10:00 hours_

"Feeling any better?"

"No," Tails answered shortly.

"Take it easy. He's not used to working with anyone, let alone someone who's been an enemy before."

"He's a jerk."

"He's a skilled engineer, like you. You just have different approaches. He thinks he knows best because he made Metal Sonic."

"He's wrong. I've seen Metal Sonic's systems before, I know how to fix it better than he does."

"Tell him then."

"He'll just have a go at me again."

"I wouldn't bet on it. You may have to work together at some point Tails. And not tear at each other. Sort this out now, and it won't be in the way when it matters."

"I don't want to work with him. He's a lunatic."

"Name calling isn't going to help. I should know, I've been called almost all of them. Even insane, deranged, madman."

"When was that?"

"Oh, when I saved a certain king's life. I asked him for a favour in return, and he thought I was going to try and steal his throne, so had me denounced everywhere. I couldn't go back there for years. They even had a bounty on my head. I was flattered, but I think I'm worth more than just thirty thousand gold pieces."

"That was all they offered?"

"The king didn't like to spend gold. I never figured out what he was saving it for. His son wasted it all anyway."

Tails bad mood seemed to be slipping away finally.

"It must be odd for you. Seeing the future become ancient history."

"There are worse things. Normally, I don't get too close to anyone, I try and keep friends to a minimum. Otherwise, I inevitably have to watch them grow up, old, and pass away. Then their descendants, and so on. I try to gradually fade from people's lives if I can."

"So we'll end up seeing less of you after this, won't we?"

"I'm afraid so. My life's too long to spend it in a perpetual funeral. I remember them all, and that's what matters. As long as I remember them, they're never truly gone."

"Someone else told me something like that, a long time ago. He looked... like you."

Liam smiled. "It's about time you realized that. I knew I was going to meet you later on in your life, so I came to find you, to see what you were like. Sonic too. Knuckles I didn't, and Silver knew me already, but you, Shadow and Sonic all met me long before now."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What would you have done if I had?" Liam glanced behind him, and saw the others waiting. "Come. Now you're feeling better, why don't we press on, and see to dealing with those Golems?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

_* * *_

_10:05 hours_

Liam gathered them. They knew what was going to happen, so he didn't waste any time.

He felt the Golem Commander's presence, trying to block the magic as it built up. It made things difficult, but not impossible.

The presence was wary, unsure of what he was trying to do. Liam just ignored it, and concentrated.

The magic built up, stronger, pushing back at the block until it reached the amount he needed.

Then it was filtered through his mind, and unleashed to do what he made it.

He reached out to the presence. _I will stop you. You can't prevent that. This time, you won't escape, you won't be banished. This time, you cease to exist._

There was an empty silence, then it replied.

_Come then, boy. Let us see if the magic of one boy can stand against the might of the Golems. We shall see who will end who._

_The second switch they experienced took place._

_* * *_

_Unknown_

Silver was aware something had happened, and they weren't in the cavern. He couldn't see anything. He also knew he wasn't in his own body any longer, but couldn't tell who's he had.

"Where are we?" Knuckles voice. He had Knuckles body.

"Who's that?" Sonic's voice.

"Who's _that?_" Tails' voice.

"Hush, all of you." Shadow's low voice, unmistakably used by Liam, cut through them all. "Just be patient."

They waited in silence and darkness. When it cleared, they were atop a grassy cliff, overlooking the ocean. There were Chao around them, in varying colours. A small group of them were singing by a waterfall. Two were swimming, racing each other. Others were sleeping, or eating.

"There," Liam announced finally. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Just where are we?" Silver managed finally.

"My Chao garden, of course. It's a unique little place I keep very safe. A kind of personal sanctuary I can come to when I want to go somewhere without a care in the world. You'll find my Chao are quite intelligent, and very friendly."

"So why are we here?" Sonic – or whoever was in Sonic's body – asked.

"The Golem Commander can't reach here. This is the only truly safe place. I brought us here because here, time moves as I want it to. When we leave here, we'll arrive back where we left, at the same instant we left, even if we spent a week here."

"Neat," Tails commented. If it was Tails.

Whoever had Liam's body hadn't joined them. Abruptly, he appeared, dropping – literally – in.

"You know Liam," he said, "You should have warned me about this. It took me ages to figure out what had happened."

"Sorry Shadow. Couldn't be helped."

"So who's who this time, if you're me?"

"I have no idea. You tell me, you're the one with the magic now."

Shadow concentrated. "It looks like it's in pairs, this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and I switched, Sonic and Tails did, and Knuckles and Silver did. Pairs."

"What do we tell Eggman?" Tails asked. They all turned to Liam.

"Don't look at me. This is Shadow's plan."

They turned to Shadow, who looked helplessly at them. "Thanks Liam. You're so kind to me."

"No charge," he said, bringing a grin to Shadow's face.

"He knows we were going to do this. He doesn't need to know all of it though. If he's going to be working with Tails, then he'll need to know at least that Tails has Sonic's body."

"I'll work with him, but only if he stops being such a pain." Tails clearly wasn't fully over what had happened.

"Tails," Liam warned. "Don't forget what we discussed." Tails looked a little embarrassed. Sonic chuckled to himself at the sight.

"Silver and I don't seem to have our psychic abilities blocked. We can use them to help again," Knuckles' tone was uncertain.

Shadow shook his head. "That's because we're here, in the Chao garden. Once we get back, they'll be blocked again."

"Knuckles and I will be alright. I've got his power – a novelty, for me – and my body isn't so weak physically now. My brief stay in Sonic's body taught me it's useful. We'll work together, but we'll need to know what on."

Shadow thought some more. "Give me some time. I didn't realise Lee was going to dump this all on me."

"Well it is your plan, Shadow," Liam grinned an even wider grin. "It wouldn't be nice of me to steal it from you as my own, would it?"

"Why me?" Shadow sighed, rolling his eyes. Liam just laughed.

"Come on," he told the rest of them. "Let's leave him to plan, and you can enjoy the company of my Chao."

_* * *_

Shadow had taken a spot on a rock beside a waterfall to think on. Liam's Chao garden was massive, and it seemed to contain hundreds of Chao. Even in Shadow's body, they'd recognised him immediately.

Shadow took no notice. He was plotting. Plenty of ideas, just how to make them work...

Liam joined him, a Chao in his arms. "Sorry about leaving it all with you," he said, sitting down. He rubbed the Chao's head absently, and it hummed contentedly.

"It's alright. I understand. How are the others handling this?"

"They're used to it, after last time. Sonic and Tails are having an awkward time. Tails has some experience from where he had your body last time, but Sonic's really having trouble. Tails is trying to teach him to fly. Some of my Chao are trying to learn from him too," he smiled.

"How did you get all these Chao?"

"Oh, when people pass away, and their Chao don't have anyone to care for them, I take care of them. Lost and unwanted Chao, or a Chao that's run away, they all come here. When the Echidna vanished, I was overwhelmed with them for a while. But I take care of them all just the same."

"It's almost like you're a father to them."

Liam laughed, "It is a bit, actually. They're almost like a family to me. I do my best to take care of them." The Chao in his arms wriggled a little, and looked up at him. He seemed to listen for a moment. "Alright. You go play then little friend." He set the Chao down. It wandered off, still happily humming away.

"It's almost like you understand them."

"When you've been around them long enough, you start to pick things up. Just like them, they learn from each other, and from others who visit. Like Tails. Actually, there's a rather shy Chao around here somewhere that looks a lot like Tails. I'm not certain where he came from."

"I wonder if Tails or Sonic have found him yet."

"I have no idea. Anyway, what have you got so far?"

"I had an idea of creating conditional magic."

"That's advanced stuff."

"So was translocation."

"Point. What with them?"

"I was thinking of putting disintegration and similar kinds of magic into them, and dropping a load over the Golems."

"You'd need to imbue a physical object with the magic to achieve that."

"Magic bombs, then. If the blast doesn't hurt them, the magic will."

"Neat. But, what if there's someone nearby you don't want to affect?"

"I'll have to set the conditions carefully then."

"Set them too tight though, and they'll never go off."

"Extremely carefully," Shadow amended.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to get in the way. Just help out with experience."

"It's bad enough with your memories again." He rubbed at his head. "I was thinking of getting Tails – I mean, Sonic to run around for Eggman and Tails, getting parts, or just helping out."

"You might want to make that the other way around. I know Sonic doesn't have much in the way of technical skills, but if Tails does the running around, he'll be much quicker at it."

"I didn't think of that. I've never planned out anything like this before. It's more complex than I thought."

"Take your time. You've got all the time you need, while we're here."


	3. Shadow's Plan

Sonic was uncomfortable. It wasn't that he minded, but it felt strange to him. It was even stranger seeing his own body, knowing it was Tails.

Tails had stopped trying to teach him to fly. He couldn't get the balance right, anyway. Hovering just above the ground was about as close as he managed. Tails, on the other hand, seemed to have no trouble handling Sonic's body, running around easily. Then again, he had taken Shadow's body once before, and that was at least similar.

One of Liam's many Chao stopped nearby. It was almost the typical blue most Chao start out like, but darker in colour. It seemed to pick up on Sonic's unease, and edged closer to him, clearly unsure about this stranger to the garden.

Sonic tentatively reached out to it. It flinched back momentarily, then decided it liked him and came closer, starting to hum to itself. The seemingly tuneless humming made him feel inexplicably better.

The little Chao seemed happy to stay around humming for him. It didn't seem in any hurry to leave, at least.

Sonic felt all the better for the company, even if Liam's Chao did seem a little unusual. Compared to other Chao, at least.

_* * *_

Knuckles dozed. He'd already used Silver's psychic powers before, but given that the Chao always seemed to be fascinated by any display of it, he'd kept using it to a minimum. Silver, on the other hand, was entertaining himself experimenting with Knuckles' abilities. He'd never had the power Knuckles normally had.

It reminded him of watching Sonic show off, last time they'd ended up being switched around. Sonic couldn't resist showing off his speed normally, and he couldn't resist showing off his borrowed power either.

Knuckles didn't mind. In this timeless place, it meant he could doze, and not have to worry about oversleeping, or missing anything happening.

Besides, several Chao had decided to take a nap nearby too.

_* * *_

Tails was fascinated. A group of Chao, in various colours, were all humming. They each had a different tone, and a different pitch, like different instruments. It was like listening to an orchestra, except their voices were the instruments. One of them even stood conducting them.

He'd seen Chao before that formed a band, if they knew how to play the instruments, but never this.

The Chao finished their song, and they turned expectantly to him.

"I don't think I've heard anything like it before," he told them. "And I don't think I'll ever forget it. That was great." He meant it. They took a bow – or as much of one as Chao could manage - and went their separate ways.

He'd been wandering through Liam's seemingly endless garden when he'd seen them, and they beckoned him over to listen. Maybe they were grateful for the chance to sing for someone else?

Whatever the reason, he was grateful for the chance. The Chao here seemed to have all kinds of skills and tricks hidden around them.

Then he spotted something curious – a little Chao face watching him from behind a rock. It looked almost fox-like. Like him.

It also didn't seem to realise it had been seen.

Tails made his way closer, trying not to startle the Chao, and sat down nearby. It hesitantly came out, and edged closer.

Tails was surprised. It looked a lot like him. It even had the twinned tails.

Apparently, it got over it's timidity, and hurried over to him, looking at him curiously. It even jumped, and flew using the tails, just like him, so it could get a better look at him.

It landed on one shoulder unsteadily, and he reached up to help it out.

The Chao here were definitely different, he decided. Much different.

_* * *_

Shadow paused in his planning. There was something strange in the air. He couldn't place what. He turned to mention it to Liam, but he'd gone.

Liam was with a group of identical red Chao, talking to them. They all looked at him as he approached.

"What's up Shadow?"

"There's something else here."

"So the Chao were telling me."

"The... Chao?"

Liam laughed, "I did say my Chao were gifted Chao. These little friends are like my garden's protectors. Fortunately they've never actually had to protect it against anything, but they take it seriously."

"I would never have thought."

"Oh, they appointed themselves to the task. I really don't mind, it means the other Chao come to them if they have a problem when I'm not around."

"Like a Chao police force?"

"A bit like that, but gentler. Chao don't really do anything like that."

Shadow realised they'd gone completely off topic, and went back to the reason he was here. "What about that presence? I can't tell anything about it."

Liam cocked his head to listen to the Chao beside him. "The Chao say he's harmless, and he's just visiting. He's looking for me."

"And who is he?"

"They can't tell. They're gifted, but they can't do everything." He pointed at a nearby stone. It was perfectly flat, and perfectly round. "That's where he'll arrive, any moment now."

The Chao he'd been with followed as they moved to stand near, waiting for this unknown person to arrive.

An outline began to appear on the stone, a human one. It looked slightly unusual, but Shadow couldn't pinpoint why.

It filled in from the bottom up. Dark blue shoes formed, followed by the same in pants. Everything that formed on this person was the same colour.

The skin was oddly pale. Hair of a light brown colour came next as the head took form, short, kept neat. Then the face formed. It was strangely angular. It looked like Liam.

The stranger sighed. "It has been so long since I last took on this form." It looked at Shadow. "You are not who I seek."

"I am," Liam said.

"So you are. It has been a long time, has it not?"

"Not long enough. But since you're being civil for a change... this is Shadow."

The stranger inclined his head. Shadow made no reaction, causing the stranger to smile faintly.

"An interesting individual, indeed. You have always had unusual choice in your companions, Liam."

"What do you want, Nova?"

"Cease your attempts to stop me, and I will spare you. And your companions."

"You can't seriously expect me to agree to that."

"You are outmatched. In less than 24 hours, I will arise once again. A further day, and I will have dominion."

"You're deranged."

"As you have told me before, Liam."

Liam noticed Shadow's faintly curious look. "Of course, I forgot the other half the introductions. Shadow, this is Nova – better known as the Golem Commander. Quite powerless here, fortunately."

"That depends on your perspective," Nova replied. He spoke slowly but clearly, forming every word precisely. His face betrayed no emotion.

Nova turned to Shadow. "Liam does not appear to take my offer seriously. So I extend it to you instead."

Shadow didn't even waste time considering it, "Don't make me laugh. I can stop you."

Now Nova turned curious. "Is that so? I hardly expect you to tell me how, but I must know what you will tell me."

"Nothing. I'm not stupid. Unlike your Golems."

"I will admit that Golems have a tendency to take things literally. It is inconvenient, but can be worked around."

"If you surrender... I'll only banish you instead of destroying you."

"You?" Nova laughed a chilling laugh. "You, destroy me? That is impossible."

"You should know nothing is impossible, Nova," Liam told him. "Else how would you have taken advantage of the one other magic you possess – the one to appear wherever you want, at will? How would you be able to use it to gain entry to here, the only place you have no power?"

"We shall see. You would do well to reconsider, Shadow. I can offer you more than Liam can."

Shadow didn't bother replying. He just punched Nova in the face, making him stumble back. His nose was bleeding, and he had a shocked look.

"My name is Shadow. Remember it. It's the name of the one who'll bring you down."

Nova vanished with a lingering snarl. A few spots of blood that had landed on the stone vanished with him.

"I do believe you annoyed him slightly," Liam commented.

"I didn't like his attitude."

"You probably shouldn't have hit him."

"I'm going to do more than just break his nose next time I see him."

"Be careful Shadow. Don't bite off more than you can chew."

"I'll leave that to him," Shadow said, walking away.

"Who was that?" Silver had apparently been watching.

"Nova. The Golem Commander before he turned himself into a Golem."

"He seemed to know you."

"He pesters me once every few hundred years. He's older than me, so thinks he knows better."

"Shadow doesn't seem to agree with him."

"Shadow has more sense than I do. I would have done more than just break his nose."

"Will that have any effect on him?"

"On his form back in the normal world? Probably. Besides his being in a monstrously foul mood because of it, his Golem body will show some sign of it. Not that it matters, it's still going to be difficult to destroy."

"Can we do this? Beat him, I mean."

"We can hope, Silver. It's up to Shadow to plan it out, this time. And time is against us."

"But you said time here doesn't move."

"Compared to the outside world, no, it doesn't. But Nova let slip. In one day, he rises himself. In two days, he thinks he'll have the world."

"That's not much time."

"I know. That's why we're planning here."

"Should we bring Robotnic in?"

"Ask Shadow." Liam chuckled. "In this incident, you might as well treat him and me as if we were who we look like. I'm limited to what he can normally do, he's the one who we should turn to for the plans, the ideas and everything. I don't like it, but I trust him. He doesn't trust me – I know he finds that difficult for everyone – but that doesn't matter."

The Chao were still clustered around him. One flew up. He held out a hand for it to land on, and listened.

"I know, little friend. I know. Don't worry."

Silver said nothing. He could tell the Chao were worried. He didn't need his powers to tell that.

_* * *_

Shadow gathered them around. He'd brought Robotnic in, and explained the situation. Now they were waiting for him to explain the plan.

"It goes like this. Eggman-"

"Robotnic," Robotnic grated. Shadow ignored him.

"Eggman, Tails and Sonic will work at Tails' workshop on creating something that by itself, can cause damage to a Golem's base material – explosives, drones, whatever it takes. I'll imbue them with magic so they'll detonate and spread it, hitting even more Golems. Sonic, I know you don't have much technical skill, but try to help. Tails will get materials as needed, since he's got the speed to break through any Golem attacks.

"Knuckles and Silver will keep watch in Desert Area. I'll be able to force my way through to block to allow some limited use of their powers, but I can't handle too much. Go ahead and destroy any Golem that attacks you, but don't get in too deep. As soon as they're ready, Tails will bring out some traps with more magic in them to handle any Golems that get close.

"Aside from running around dropping magic all over the place, I'll be holding the Golems off from the workshop."

"And me?" Liam asked.

"I'll talk about that when we get back. If Nova found out what I've got planned for the two of us to do, he'd send everything after us too soon."

"There's one base of mine that hasn't been attacked by them," Robotnic broke in. "It's a storage facility. There's whole hoards of my robots there."

"Break them out. Order them to fight any Golem they find, and if they can't fight, get them to bring the damaged ones to you to fix. Get Metal Sonic working. He took down a Golem, he can help again."

Liam scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I'll talk to the zombies. They're not much help, I'll grant, but some few of them have a little magic left. I'll get Chief to work with them and deploy them as needed. I might lose a few, but to be honest, I wouldn't mind that. They deserve to rest properly after all this time."

Sonic sat up, still unaccustomed to Tails' body. "That just leaves what happens when the Golem Commander surfaces."

"Let us worry about that," Knuckles said.

"No," Shadow told them. "You couldn't do anything to him. Keep clear of him, and keep me or Lee informed. We're the ones who need to know. Anything else?" No one answered. "Lee?"

"Back to the real world with us it is, then. Maybe we'll come back here after."

_* * *_

_10:05 hours_

_Liam's Cavern_

Tails was first to recover, checking himself, then blurring blue as he dashed up to the workshop. Sonic recovered next. He looked like he was hoping it was a dream, and sighed when he realised it wasn't. He walked out after Tails, not trusting himself to run or fly just yet.

Knuckles shook Silver.

"I'm alright. Just a little disoriented."

"We ought to head on out already. Sooner the better."

"Right." Silver grinned slyly at him. "Think you can keep up with me?"

"Hey, I'm the one who should be saying that!"

Silver ran out, with Knuckles floating along after him.

Shadow chuckled, having watched all of this. He glanced over at Liam. He wasn't moving. He waited a bit, then flinched back when Liam sat up sharply with an intake of breath.

"Gods, that's a startling experience," he breathed.

"Don't do that to me. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. I've never woken up like this before. It came as a bit of a shock."

"You alright?"

"Besides being a genetically engineered hedgehog, perfectly fine," he replied tartly.

"Be nice."

"I am being nice. I haven't had a cup of tea for three days."

"Don't have one now... I don't want the habit."

"I'll try to put up with it. What did you want me to do?"

Shadow told him the rest of the plan. He hadn't told anyone else this. Liam whistled. "That's a lot of risk, Shadow."

"I'll manage. What about you?"

"Well, I've never tapped the Chaos Emeralds before, but I know how it works. I'll have to practice a bit before we do this though."

"You've got a day."

"Tough deadline."

"Blame Nova."

"I would, but he's probably still in a mood about you punching him."

"He's only got himself to blame for that. You get going. I'll be around here."

"I'd tell you to be careful, but with your plan? Good luck."

Liam pulled out Shadow's Chaos Emerald, and warped out with Chaos Control. For a beginner with it, he managed it surprisingly well.

He just didn't miss the wall.

_* * *_

_10:30 hours_

_Crashed Egg Carrier_

_East of the Mystic Ruins_

Tails, enjoying the borrowed speed he had again, dashed around, looking for parts. Sonic was reluctantly repairing his metal rival from Robotnic's instructions, while Robotnic himself commanded the remains of his robots.

He stopped at a pile of somewhat rusty remains. Two piles. One black, one red. Just visible on one pile was 'E-102'.

Gamma. The robot Amy had befriended. They'd wondered what had happened to it.

The black one had no markings he could find, but there were some parts he could salvage. He'd brought a small selection of tools with him, and started disassembling one pile so he could try to repair as much of Gamma as possible. He'd need more work at the workshop though.

_* * *_

_11:00 hours_

_Desert Area – Northern Cliffs_

Silver watched the desert. Golems were still hauling themselves out of the sand in their hundreds, and marching off. Some now went in different directions. He couldn't help but feel like wanting to go down and smash some of them. Being Knuckles was getting to him, he was itching for something to break.

He got his wish. A Golem's hand appeared on either side of him, and a head hauled itself up. He wasted no time smashing into it with everything he had. The Golem was sent toppling down far below, where it landed on – and smashed two other Golems.

"Neat," Knuckles commented.

"Thanks. He surprised me."

"Look down, then. I just heard from Eggman. He's sending his robots to try and hem them into this area. We might have to fight off some more until Tails comes by with the traps."

"Fun," he grinned. "I could get to like this."

"Heh. You work out a bit on your physical strength, and I'll see if I can pull of mental strength."

_* * *_

_11:20 hours_

_Angel Island_

Liam dropped perfectly out of the Chaos Control warp directly in front of the Master Emerald. He'd need it.

Well, not need it, he couldn't take it with him, but he needed it to help him.

It's core flickered in acknowledgement of his presence.

"I need your help," he told it. "I know you can understand me. Shadow's plan won't work without you."

It flickered some more. Liam apparently understood. He nodded gravely and left again.


	4. Dem Bones and Sonic's Condition

_11:30 hours_

_Tails' Workshop_

Sonic had to admit, he didn't really have much in the way of technical skill. That was Tails' forte. But Robotnic had been able to explain to him, with the help of a few demonstrations, how to repair Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic had taken a massive battering. Parts had been found everywhere. He was a mess, essentially.

Sonic paused, shifting slightly. He couldn't get used to the tails.

Tails had been like a little brother to him. Now he was that little brother. It bothered him a little.

He went back to work, starting to reassemble one of the legs.

Chuckling to himself, he remembered an old song, one he hadn't heard since he first met Tails, and found it oddly fitting.

Robotnic stopped in his work and looked over at him almost in amazement when he heard it.

"The foot bone connected to the ankle bone. The ankle bone connected to the leg bone. The leg bone connected to the knee bone. The knee bone connected to the thigh bone. Dem bones, dem bones, dem metal bones..."

_* * *_

_11:45 hours_

Tails finally managed to haul Gamma's remains to the workshop. He'd been able to repair a lot, but some of it needed the kind of knowledge only Eggman would have. He was about to push open the door, when it opened itself, revealing none other than Eggman himself. He looked bothered.

"Oh, there you are Tails. I was about to come looking for you."

"Why? Is everything alright?"

"Um, well, yes, except... Sonic."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, nothing as such... he's... well... have a listen."

Tails left Gamma behind and made his way in. Sonic was still sat putting Metal Sonic together, still singing to himself. He hadn't noticed Tails come in.

He quietly left again, not bothering Sonic.

"How long has been doing that for?"

"Not long. He's on his third time repeating it."

Tails remembered the song. Sonic had taught him it, when he was trying to learn about the skeleton. Sonic had always been terrified that anyone would find out he'd sung it, and kept it as quiet as he could.

"Leave him be. I'll check on him in a moment. I found something of yours."

"Yes, I saw... I thought Beta destroyed Gamma."

"I found him on your old Egg Carrier. Fixed up what I can, but..."

"It needs my hand to finish it, right?" Eggman was surprisingly sociable when it was one engineer to another, now that he'd accepted the situation. "I'll have a look. He may not be the same though. It looks like the data core is badly damaged; he may have lost his memories."

They pulled Gamma back inside, and Tails went back to Sonic, who'd stopped singing. He was trying to wire back up one of the arms. He probably didn't even realise it, but the tails were almost matching his arms movement.

Tails had an idea. He looked like him, so why not?

He put on his best attempt at Sonic's cocky grin, and leaned down, "So what're ya doing, Tails?"

Sonic's surprise made him drop the tool he was holding. "Don't creep up on me like that. Frightened the life out of me." His mind seemed to catch up with him. "Hey, wait a moment. You didn't forget already?"

"'natchly I didn't," Tails replied, still trying to sound like Sonic normally did. "Just thought I'd check up on ya."

"I wish you wouldn't do that. It sounds weird hearing you sound like me."

"It was weird hearing you singing Dem Bones in front of Eggman."

He looked embarrassed. "You didn't tell anyone else?" Tails shook his head. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do if Amy found out."

"It's just a song."

"Yeah, but... it's like a kiddies song..."

"Well, aren't you at the moment?"

Sonic shifted uneasily, his tails twitching. "Thanks for reminding me..."

"It's not so bad."

"For you, I guess. I dunno. I just never really got on well with being a kid."

"I think you're doing fine." He grinned again. "Especially after hearing you singing that again."

"Please, stop reminding me? And don't tell anyone?"

Tails laughed, and put a hand on Sonic shoulder to comfort him, then went to help Robotnic.

_* * *_

Sonic felt better for talking with Tails. It was true, he didn't like anyone knowing he knew Dem Bones. He hadn't even wanted to do it for Tails the very first time, but he couldn't refuse the little fox. It would have been like kicking a puppy.

He thought for a bit, and realised that Tails had not just talked like him, he'd acted a bit like him. Normally he was the one encouraging Tails when things went bad, now Tails was doing that for him.

He looked around, made sure no one was looking, then went back to work.

"The arm bone's connected to the shoulder bone..."

_* * *_

_12:00 hours_

_Desert Area – Southern Cliffs_

Knuckles had taken the Southern Cliffs so they could both keep an eye on things better. Occasionally, a Golem popped up. Every time he did, he sent it flying over the desert with a brief thought. He'd taken to making comments at them.

Another Moss Golem's head appeared.

"Clean your teeth, stinky," he told it as he flung it away.

Another Golem, one of a dark black metal they hadn't identified, climbed up. Unlike the others, it resisted him, laughing.

He edged away, not wanting to get caught in one of those huge hands.

A flash of blue light shot over his head, and the Golem stopped. It looked down, then disintegrated, the dust flowing back down to the desert.

He turned to see a group of zombies, one of them with a hand still outstretched. Aside from being very grey, and almost all bone on his legs, he looked almost normal.

"We come on behalf of Liam," it told him, surprisingly clearly. "Chief sent us to assist you."

"Thanks. Looks like you came just in time."

"I am Cando. I will remain with you." It turned to the other zombies, who nodded, then sunk into the ground. Some of them popped up again in the desert, already disintegrating Golems nearby.

"Others of us will arrive shortly. They lack the magic some of us still have, but can distract the Golems."

"Useful. So what did you do when you were alive?"

"I was the expert of transformation and transmutation magic." Cando, like all the zombies, seemed to lack emotion at all. While most couldn't show it, Cando could, but didn't.

Three Golems appeared. Knuckles threw one off, while the other was disintegrated. The third managed to pull itself up. Cando looked at it, and engulfed it an a red light.

When it cleared, there was a small cactus in it's place. Knuckles just burst out laughing. A mighty Golem, changed into a simple cactus.

Cando smiled somewhat tentatively. Maybe zombies could show emotion after all.

_* * *_

_12:05 hours_

_Desert Area – Northern Cliffs_

Silver had seen the zombies arrive, but paid little attention. The desert below was littered with Golems and zombies fighting, sometimes with Golem accidentally hitting Golem. At one point, four Golems were fighting each other, before they realised what they were doing with a dull, "Duh?"

He was fidgeting again. Knuckles' body was getting to him again, he wanted to go smash them up himself. He gave up on waiting after smashing up another Junk Golem, and jumped down into the desert, using Knuckles' gliding ability perfectly.

_Silver? What are you doing? _Knuckles voice cut clearly through the rushing wind.

_I'm fighting Golems, Knuckles. What does it look like I'm doing?_

_You're meant to be watching, not jumping into the desert after them!_

_At least this way I make a dent in them. Besides, the zombies need a hand._

_Watch yourself, _Knuckles warned.

_Naturally,_ he replied, landing on a Golem behind it's head. "Excuse me," he said. It turned to look at him. He punched it, and it collapsed, it's magic gone. You couldn't kill a Golem, just hurt it enough to dispel the magic.

The nearby Golems all noticed, leaving him with no choice of targets.

"Fun," he commented, getting ready to break some more.

_* * *_

_The Chao Garden_

The Chao resembling Tails wandered through the garden. It was quieter without those others here. It had been nice to see Liam again.

He headed to the stone that Nova had appeared on. Other Chao called him, and he called back, but he didn't join them. He had trouble mixing with too many Chao.

The stone was raised from the ground just enough that he had to fly a little to reach it. Climbing wasn't something he could do well.

He sniffed it, patted it, then went to sleep, knowing what would happen when he woke up again.

_* * *_

_12:10 hours_

_Tails Workshop_

The Chao woke up. He knew immediately it was outside the garden, and that it wasn't safe.

He hovered in the air, spinning the tails. Then he recognised the blue hedgehog from earlier, running out of a building. The one who didn't belong where he was. That meant the fox he was after was also there.

He flew down, trying not to get seen, and landed on the roof, resting his tails a moment. He wasn't used to flying a lot.

The door on the roof was ajar, so he made his cautiously in, his timidness making him aware of every little sound around him.

He jumped onto a pipe, and followed it into the main workshop. There was a human there.

He followed it some more, and found who he was looking for. It was the fox that looked like him. The other one that didn't belong. He and the hedgehog were meant to be in each other's place.

The Chao knew this fox needed some familiar company though, so he flew down, and landed nearby.

_* * *_

Sonic noticed the Chao immediately. It looked like him, how could he not.

It hummed at him, and he paused in his work, reaching out to it. It hesitated, then hopped onto his hand.

Sonic felt better, somehow. Just having this Tails lookalike Chao with him helped his mood a lot.

He still felt odd, but it was a different kind of odd.

He went back to work with, humming along with the Chao.

He felt young again. Not just young because he was in Tails' body, and it was younger, but he actually felt younger.

_* * *_

_13:00 hours_

Shadow rubbed his head. He was starting to get a bit of a headache from all the magic he'd been throwing around. Tails was flying the Tornado to the desert, laden with their work. Traps to be laid by Knuckles and Silver, some to be dropped along with his magic bombs over the battlefield. The Golems still hadn't spread far from there.

He checked up on Robotnic's robot army. They'd engaged the Golems in the eastern desert, and were taking heavy losses, but the bots that couldn't fight were retrieving them and either taking them to be repaired, or repairing them there and then, allowing them to return to the battle immediately.

The zombies had distracted them in the remaining areas, meaning the only other way out was up the cliffs that faced the western side, where Knuckles and Silver were.

Everything was going to plan. He didn't check up on Liam. He didn't want to draw attention to what he'd be doing.

Instead, he left the cavern and headed back up to Tails' workshop.

Robotnic had set up a larger work area outside, and was busy running between various robots that were brought to him for repairs, and a curiously familiar robot on a stand. One one side it read 'E-102'

Shadow perused Liam's immense mental library. In moments, he knew what it was, it was E-102 Gamma, the E-100 series robot that had gone rogue.

He decided not to bother Robotnic. He was busy enough as it was.

Tails blurred past as he approached the door, then blurred back out, and paused beside him.

"Shadow. I think there's something wrong with Sonic."

"What, again?"

"Yeah, again. Wait, what do you mean again?"

"Well, don't tell him I found out about Dem Bones then."

"Oh. Anyway, he's finished repairing Metal Sonic, who went off to fight already, he's... well, working on my projects, as well as if he were me. That's what bothers me."

Shadow didn't stop to ask, he went straight in to find Sonic. He was buried in some machine, humming along with a Chao that resembled Tails, which handed him tools. Somewhat awkwardly.

"Sonic?"

There was no response. Tails came in. "It won't work. Watch." He bent down to see into the machine. "Hey Tails?"

"What's up Sonic?" Tails voice came back. Immediately, Shadow realised exactly what the problem was.

"Shadow's here, he wanted to talk to you a moment."

"Alright, be out in a moment."

Tails shrugged. "I don't mind his being a mechanic like this, it gives us an extra pair of hands, but do we really need two of me, and none of him?" Tails left, still clearly bothered by Sonic's strange change.

Sonic finally extricated himself from the machine.

"So what's up Shadow?" Clearly, he still knew that Liam and him had switched. It just seemed like he'd forgotten he and Tails had, and thought he was Tails.

"I just need to check up on you, in case the Golem Commander's up to something."

"Sure thing."

Shadow reached out and touched his forehead, using a branch of mental magic he'd never tried.

He could feel Sonic there, and it definitely was Sonic, but something was affecting him. He tried to identify what it was, but there wasn't anything it seemed to match.

He didn't show any sign of anything wrong, not visibly, and reached back. "You're alright, it seems."

"Why did you think there was something wrong?"

"Tails – I mean Sonic was worried about you. He said you'd been a little odd."

"Nope, I feel fine. Mind if I get back to work? I'm trying to fix this up."

"What actually is it meant to do?"

"It's a catapult. Or it will be."

"Useful, but isn't it going to be a bit hard to get it around?"

"It's not finished yet."

Shadow sighed, and left Sonic to finish it. Even if he did think he was Tails. This was going to require some research to figure out.

_* * *_

_14:45 hours_

"Gamma?"

"Reporting, Doctor Robotnic."

"Excellent! You're working again!"

"Affirmative. All systems operational."

Just as Robotnic had feared however, Gamma's memory had gone. It was just as when he'd first booted up.

"Your orders are to find your brother, E-123 Omega, and ask him to help us fight the Golems in the Desert Area. Then you'll assist in that battle."

"Confirmed, Doctor Robotnic. Moving out."

_* * *_

Amy watched, amazed. She thought Gamma had been destroyed. She rushed up the steps to Tails' workshop, where Gamma had left.

Robotnic was there, with a whole load of other robots. It was like he'd set up shop outside.

"Amy!" he called to her. "Could you give me a hand quickly?"

"Uh, okay..." She still didn't trust him.

"Here, can you hold this robot's arm while I reattach it? I need both hands for this one."

She took hold and held, watching him at work. There didn't seem to be any trace of deception, or his normal manic claims.

"That's it. Thanks Amy, you can let go now." He closed a panel, and the robot activated.

"Systems operational. Now returning to battle." It thumped off. Robotnic had already moved on to another robot and was working away on it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping your friends."

"Seriously?"

"Do you know what a Golem is?"

"Uh.... no?"

"Go talk to Shadow then, he's in the cavern. He'll be able to explain."

"Actually I was just looking for Sonic."

Robotnic stopped working and turned to her. "Amy, you need to talk to Shadow for certain then. Sonic's gone a little... strange. He'll be able to explain."

Amy didn't reply, she just ran to the cavern, worried about Sonic.

"I knew you were coming," Shadow told her as she arrived.

"Liam? Where's Shadow."

"I am. Something came up. I'll try and explain."

_* * *_

_15:00 hours_

_Mystic Ruins_

Shadow's clues had been obscure, but accurate. It was a welcome challenge to have to figure out riddles, and it gave him plenty of chances to practice with Chaos Control, and the other similar abilities. A Golem had attacked him, and he'd made short work of it with Chaos Rift.

The small hole in a cliff that Shadow had guided him to wasn't big. He'd have to roll up and spinball down it, something he hadn't done, and had been trying to avoid.

He did it, only narrowly managing not to miss to hole in the wall, and rolled down, letting it guide him. He couldn't tell which way he was going, besides forwards, while rolled up.

The small tunnel came out in a cavern lit by a kind of chimney in the top. There was a spring board underneath it.

A sack hung on the wall opposite. He checked it, and found the other six Chaos Emeralds. Just as Shadow had told him.

The cavern shook as he took them, and he knew Nova was rising. The cavern's roof began to collapse, so he took the springboard to get out quickly, flying quickly up and out.

_* * *_

_15:30 hours_

_Desert Area_

Knuckles sat up quickly. He'd been dozing again, with Cando standing watch, but the sense of Nova's mind was overwhelming enough to wake him. The red rock in the centre of the desert was launched, and a hand that was fully the same size as an entire Golem shot out, followed by another. An immense silver-white Golem burst out of the sand, spreading Golem and zombie alike away from it in a shockwave of sand.

The Golem Commander towered over everything. It was mostly human in shape, silvery white all over. Except for one spot on the head where there were some red marks, the only evidence of Shadow's well placed blow to Nova's nose.

_Knuckles!_

_I see him, Silver. Don't get too close, I can feel him from here._

_Shadow needs to know – now! There are even more Golems coming out with him, and they're getting tougher and tougher._

_What about you?_

_I can hold out, don't worry. The zombies are taking massive damage though, and so are the robots._

_Hold out longer then, we have to do what we can._

Silver's mind left, going back to concentrating. It was easy to tell where he was, there were Golems falling apart all around him.

Knuckles reached out to Shadow.

_Shadow! The Golem Commander just surfaced._

_I know, I felt it. I'll be there as soon as the Tornado's ready to fly again. Hold out as long as you can._

Shadow's mind left before he could say another word.

_* * *_

_15:45 hours_

_Tails Workshop_

"Alright, we're ready to go," Sonic called. He still thought he was Tails. Amy had chosen to stay with the real Tails, who tried to comfort her as best he could. He didn't do too bad a job of it.

Shadow grabbed hold of the Tornado, and was about to tell Sonic to go.

"Hey, wait for me! You'll need me!" Liam caught up, and leaped on board.

"Here we go, we're off." Sonic piloted the plane just as if he was Tails. Liam looked over at Shadow, who mouthed 'later' in response. Liam didn't know about Sonic's condition yet.

_* * *_

_16:00 hours_

_Above the Desert Area_

"You two wait," Sonic told them. "I'll drop the next load of traps onto them."

Sonic had flown perfectly. It was still hard to believe it wasn't Tails.

"Done. Ready when you are."

They dropped off, spreading out to slow their descent. Shadow slowed it further, hurling magic down at the Golems periodically. From this height, they could see the battle clearly. The Golems were locked into the desert basin, but were starting to break through the robot army. Metal Sonic and Knuckles were clearly visible, both throwing Golems around easily.

"What's up with Sonic?" Liam called over the rushing wind.

"He thinks he's Tails," Shadow replied. "I think it's something to do with the age difference. Tails is acting different too, but he still knows who he is."

"Tails too?"

"He seemed a bit like Sonic when Amy found out about Sonic's state."

"That's bad."

"So's this."

"I know. It'll have to wait until after to be fixed." He glanced down. "Good luck," he shouted, and aimed to land near some more Golems, finishing them easily with a Chaos Control. Shadow smiled. He'd mastered it alright.

He was more worried about if he was going to be able to handle the magic needed.


	5. Power Play

Metal Sonic had to admit, he didn't really mind the 'additions' Sonic had added to him. It made him act slightly differently, although nothing detrimental to his performance. Others reacted differently to him, too. Such as Knuckles.

Silver. That was Silver right now, not Knuckles. Liam's switching everyone around had him confused as to who was who.

Right now, he and Silver were having a little fun with several Golems. He'd never experienced 'fun' before.

"Hey Metal!" Silver called over. "Chuck us another one!"

He delivered a massive blow to a Golem nearby, calling back, "Catch!"

The Golem went flying. Silver expertly smashed it in the head, and it shattered into pieces.

The Echidna threw one of the strange dark metal ones back at him. So far, only he'd been able to damage them. A few blows to the head disoriented them, several more down the back crippled them and a final solid stomp shattered it.

The Golems seemed incapable of fear. Even after seeing the two of them deal with so many, they still came back for more. He was surrounded once again by various Golems, bouncing off one as he hit it, and then repeating for the next. Their dull wits couldn't keep up.

"Need a hand, Metal?"

"You think I can't deal with them myself?"

"Just checking."

"They've got no chance."

_* * *_

Liam made a dash, avoiding the hidden traps he'd left in the ground, and let the Golems follow him into the dead end canyon. They lumbered down, some being blasted away, others being smashed apart or transmuted as each trap triggered. One got changed into a wall, and was smashed apart by the other Golems.

He didn't look back to watch the progress, instead he aimed to run directly up the canyon wall. He wasn't sure he'd make it, but he did.

A second dash around the top edge of the canyon sent boulders crashing down on top of the hapless Golems.

Liam took a breather for a moment. He wasn't winded, but he needed to see the field to find out how things were going. Shadow's plan depended on near perfect timing.

The Golem Commander was not attacking. That fitted his personality. Letting others do the dirty work for his profit. He simply stood and surveyed the scene. Much like Liam.

"Go away Nova," he said as the human projection flickered into being beside him.

"You seem a little testy today, Liam."

"I don't have time to deal with you right now."

"Ah, the impatience of the young," Nova said, as a zombie flew past him and landed nearby. It sunk into the ground, returning to the battle.

"Shut up."

"You know, you cannot win this fight. A handful of your own Golems, the last Echidna, a fox, three hedgehogs, and you. Hardly a match for the Golem hoards."

Liam ignored him, concentrating. Shadow was carving a hole out of the western flank, trying to reach the Golem Commander.

"It is quite fascinating to watch your plan."

"It's not mine."

"Of course not," he replied patronisingly. "I keep watch. You manipulated them into doing this."

"I manipulated no one."

Nova laughed, "Oh, how innocent you are. Are you not now using the black hedgehog in order to use his power?"

Liam closed his eyes, and it was a long time before he said anything.

"You have no idea, do you? No idea at all why I do what I do, why I get involved some times, but not others. You just assume, and jump to conclusions. Like the flawed one that you're going to come out of this alive."

"I see. Let us see if you're right, shall we?" He vanished again, leaving Liam to watch for the signal. He reached into the deliberately ordinary bag on his back, and nodded when he felt the Chaos Emeralds there. The Master Emerald would see to it that he could tap them at the same time. It regulated their power, it channelled it. It would be able to route all of them through one of them.

It was a vital part of the plan.

_* * *_

Shadow reached Silver and Metal Sonic just as the real Sonic flew overhead, dropping the next round of airborne attacks. With them came Rouge, Omega and Gamma. The two robots immediately descended to join them, while Rouge glided over to meet him.

"You made good time."

"Thanks to Sonic," she said, landing neatly. "Any ideas on him?"

"On him?"

"He thinks he's Tails."

"Oh. That. A theory. Nothing more. Too soon to say anything else."

She nodded. "Shouldn't you be down there?"

"Not yet. It's not time yet."

"Well, I'm going to get stuck in before there's nothing left. I spotted a few Golems made from gemstones."

Liam smiled. Only in it for the gems. "Stop by Knuckles and tell him he can join in too."

Rouge left again.

_* * *_

_18:00 hours_

_Tails' Workshop_

"Tails, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "Don't worry about me Amy."

"But I can't help it... Sonic thinks he's you, and you're acting different too."

"I'm still me, at least."

"Yeah, but... you even sound like him sometimes. You're running around like him, you've got his impatience..." she trailed off.

Amy had taken to worrying about him, because while Sonic thought he was Tails, Tails was the closest she could get to Sonic.

Amy was right, he knew that. He'd been worrying less, and dashing about more. Even Robotnic had accidentally called him Sonic at one point, and he'd replied with a typical Sonic line. That was when Amy decided to stick with him and make sure he didn't start thinking he was Sonic too.

It was starting to get dark, so they'd set up lighting around the outside workshop they had, thanking the weather for not raining.

Robotnic hadn't stopped. He just kept on going, repairing the robots and sending them back. Tails had been helping him where he could, but he didn't seem to have the same touch as normal. As if it was starting to slip away from him.

An image of Silver appeared in front of him, partially see-through.

"I can't hear or see you," he told them. "But I've got to hope you're hearing this. Knuckles and the others are starting to push back the Golems, but Shadow says we need you, Tails. Well, Sonic's speed, at least, but you've got that. Next time Tails – I mean Sonic – is on the way out, join him."

Silver vanished.

"You can't go, Tails," Amy pleaded.

"Why not?"

"What if something happened to you?"

"I'll be fine, Amy, don't worry," he insisted.

"Be careful? For me?" He couldn't resist her tone and look. "Alright. I will."

"If we can't get Sonic back to normal..." she started hesitantly.

"We will. Liam will have something."

"Yeah... I guess I got to believe that. Thanks Sonic. Tails," she corrected her self quickly, looking embarrassed. Tails laughed and hugged her.

"I need some help over here!" Robotnic called. They hurried to find out what.

"Tails, I need you to repair the internal systems on that one," he gestured to one nearby, the insides looking badly damaged. "I'll take this one. Amy, if you don't mind, it'll go quicker if you can pass us tools.

Tails examined the robot, looking inside. He came to a conclusion he didn't like.

He turned back to them. Amy looked worried already, and Robotnic noticed as he turned to give Amy a tool.

"What's wrong?" they asked him in unison.

"I... don't remember how to fix it..." It was almost a whisper. They looked stunned at the news. Amy recovered first, coming over to comfort him. Tails needed it, she was sure. He'd just forgotten how to do what he did best.

_* * *_

_18:15 hours_

_Desert area_

Shadow kept behind Omega, who was decimating the Golems with his wide array of weaponry. The Golem Commander was slowly being pushed back as the centre of the Golem hoards moved further and further toward the robots coming the other way.

Gamma had taken up position beside him. The rebuilt robot couldn't deal out as much damage as Omega, so he acted to intercept the rocks he Golems had started throwing. Some of them even threw other Golems, which were instead intercepted by Silver, who was truly coming to master his borrowed abilities.

Knuckles too seemed to have no trouble, hurling Golems all over, seemingly with no effort at all, but Shadow knew it wasn't easy on him.

Metal Sonic had left to join his brother robots on the far side, and despite the darkness, it was easy to see where they were – their eyes cut through like lasers.

Shadow knew they'd need light, but not to soon – otherwise Liam would miss the signal. He had, however, created a new way of using magic that would help them, and them only.

The Golem Commander was the only clearly visible thing around, his silver-white body reflecting all light in the area.

Tails landed nearby as they pressed on. He didn't join the fight, but instead joined him. He looked troubled.

"I've got a problem."

"Tell me about it. I have them cropping up a lot at the moment."

"I think whatever happened to Sonic is happening to me."

"What happened?"

"I went to make some repairs, and realised I don't have the slightest clue how to do it."

"Thanks."

"Thanks?" he flared. "I lose that, and you thank me?"

"Easy, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you've helped me work a bit closer to solving why it's happening."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't let it get to you. Are you starting to act a bit like Sonic?"

"Yeah, even Eggman noticed that."

"Enjoy it then. Go ahead and be Sonic. He's being you, it's only fair."

Tails laughed, clearly feeling better, and left to help out. He might not have power, but he had speed, and that would be an asset against the slow moving Golems.

He'd also be needed when the time came to take on the Commander.

The magic ready again, he threw another volley of it at the Golems, some disintegrating, a few vanished into strange looking portals – the destinations of which even stranger – others simply exploded. One turned into a confused butterfly.

The zombie Knuckles had introduced as Cando had explained transformation magic to him. It wasn't easy to pull off, but it often had some amusing effects. He'd told Shadow an old story, that in his village people who started panicking and running around like headless chickens often got changed into chickens, with their heads, of course. It was always undone, but people knew it might happen – such was the daily risk of being in a village of magic users who could alter one thing into another at will.

"The robots have surrounded the enemy," Gamma announced, picking off some more small rocks. "We are ready to proceed as you requested."

Shadow nodded, and threw more magic directly upwards. It became a red flare, followed by a white one that lit up the sky – but only for them. The Golems would fight without his aid.

_* * *_

_18:30 hours_

There! That was the signal. Liam took hold of the Chaos Emerald, ready to use it, running down the cliff. He was already at high speed as when he hit the desert floor, and Chaos Control boosted it further.

He felt the Master Emerald's effect already, it was linked to the Chaos Emeralds, watching, waiting. It knew what he was going to do.

He shot through the ranks of the Golems, throwing them aside as he passed, then dropped out of the Chaos Control, and bounded up the Golem Commander.

It reached for a sword that had, until now, just seemed like part of his back, and tried to slash at him, but he was too quick. Instead it only chopped away at the armour. Underneath all that flashy silver armour was the real Golem Commander, and all it's weak points.

Tails joined him as the armour started to drop off, Omega destroying any chunks that looked like they'd hit their allies.

"Need a hand?" he called over.

"Good to have you with us. Holding up alright there?"

"What else d'ya expect Sonic the Hedgehog to do?" he dashed off around to the front, aiming to knock off more armour.,

Liam was shaken by the statement, knowing what it meant. They were running out of time.

_* * *_

Shadow watched as the two hedgehogs blurred all over the Commander, ripping the armour off in great chunks. He conserved the magic now, he'd need it shortly. Anyone injured would have to hope it wasn't serious. He wouldn't be able to restore it.

Finally, the last chunk dropped off, revealing what resembled a craggy mountain that had gotten up and started walking. It had eyes of pure black, but no other features.

Tails dropped off the Golem Commander, there was nothing left he could do.

Liam shot a Chaos Spear at the sword, shattering it. It was only made of rocks.

Omega intercepted the fragments, finally moving onto blasting away at the Commander, Silver following up with his own blows. Though he couldn't do much damage, every little would help.

The main battle against the Golems left them behind, leaving just Shadow, Silver and Liam in the fray. Silver, apparently warned by Liam, dropped off, gliding back down again.

_* * *_

Liam charged the power from the Chaos Emeralds, focusing it directly into the raw magic that powered the Commander – like any Golem. Anyone without experience in magic wouldn't know how to do this.

The rocks that made him up began to glow a dark green, lighting up the area even further. He could feel the power draining him, but he had to concentrate it, and hold on while the Commander writhed.

He was thrown off, and thrown to the ground hard, but he'd done his part.

Dragging himself up, he could only watch, hoping it'd been enough.

_* * *_

The Golems stopped. The robots stopped. Everything stopped, and turned to watch. Knuckles felt a strong energy build up. He recognised it. He'd seen it in Shadow's mind once before.

He could only watch like the rest as Shadow built it up, every bit of magic there was, and focused it.

The Golems began to scream and collapse around him. Shadow was drawing the magic from them directly.

Everyone was pushed to the ground from the sheer force of magic around them, being drawn from everything.

Shadow knew it was risky, with so much magic around him. Everything seemed to warp nearby, the desert seemed to flow into hills and valleys. He knew it wasn't, but it looked like it.

The roar of magic was deafening.

The roar from the wind that started blowing was nothing compared to it, but it whipped up a sandstorm, blowing everything around.

He had no choice – he'd have to unleash it blind.

Focusing, pushing, he released it all, intensifying the wind even further.

_* * *_

The Golem Commander shrieked, but none heard him. He could feel power flowing through him. What were they doing? Making him stronger?

It burned, casting rocks from his body.

Then he exploded.

Everything in the area was thrown flying.

_* * *_

_Wednesday 15th October_

_09:09_

_Desert Area_

Shadow woke up. He must have passed out from using all the magic.

There was no one around. He was in the middle of an immense crater. The desert's normal weather had resumed, already working away at all the rocks.

He felt powerful. As if there was nothing he couldn't do.

He ignored the feeling.

_Use me. You know you want to._

What had happened to the others?

_Who cares? You can do anything you want._

Well, he'd just have to try and find them.

_Let me help._

He decided not to use magic at all. Too much had been used here, it might have unusual side effects.

_What of them? You can ignore them._

Angel Island wasn't far from here. To the south. At least the cliffs were still intact, otherwise he'd never be able to tell which way to go.

_Angel Island. Your Master Emerald. Go on, you know you should._

If he could find his way there, it'd be easy to get back to Tails' Workshop. They'd all probably gathered there.

_No, claim what is rightfully yours!_

_Shut up,_ he told the voice in his mind._ You don't control me._

_You set me loose. You want me. Use me._

_I told you to shut up._

_* * *_

_Angel Island_

_09:12_

Knuckles got up. He was still Silver. It was strange waking up in a body not his own.

There was no one else around.

Sat down again, groaning and clutching at his head. He had a massive headache. There was no way he'd be able to concentrate enough to do anything with this.

Liam. Liam would know. Maybe he'd be back at the cavern?

_* * *_

_Green Hill Zone_

_09:14_

Sonic got up. What'd happened to him?

The familiar Tails-Chao flew up in front of him.

"Hey little buddy. Did you come to find me?"

He looked around. Nobody.

"Sonic? Knuckles?"

No response.

He saw the Tornado. It must have been hit. He vaguely remembered having to land after being hit.

It looked pretty bad. He set about repairing it.

_* * *_

_Emerald Coast_

_09:16_

Silver woke up. He tried to get up, and whacked his head on something.

He decided to try looking around instead. He was stuck in a tree.

He shook himself out, landing on the ground easily.

No one else seemed to be around, but he wasn't too worried. They'd turn up at Tails' workshop or the cavern.

_* * *_

_Egg Carrier_

_09:18_

Liam instantly recognised where he was. Metal Sonic, Omega and Gamma were all nearby, badly damaged.

Gamma and Metal Sonic had already helped Omega up, and were heading over.

"You alright?" Metal Sonic sounded like Sonic – maybe something from Sonic's work on him.

"I'm fine. Have you found anyone else?"

"Sensors detect none others in the vicinity," Omega announced.

"We need to find them. Where would they most likely go?"

"Tails' Workshop. You have gathered there before."

_* * *_

_Tails Workshop_

_09:20_

"Tails? Tails!" There was no response. The workshop was deserted.

Robotnic was outside, sleeping. Amy had apparently trusted him enough to doze off nearby.

Tails left again. There was no sign of anyone else.

He dashed down to the cavern, looking for anyone there, but it too was deserted.

Sonic's natural impatience got the better of him. Tails wasn't Sonic, no more than Sonic was Tails, but both thought they were.

He left again, and went back up outside to watch for any others.


	6. Shadow, Shadow

_09:30_

Tails was fidgeting. He didn't like this, surely someone should have come by now? He didn't want to go looking; he didn't know where to look.

Finally, something snapped him out of his brooding. He heard the familiar sound of the Tornado coming in for a landing.

"Hey Sonic! What's up?" Sonic – the real Sonic – called down to him.

"Where've you been? Seen any of the others?"

"I've not seen anyone. I found myself in Green Hill with the Tornado, had to fix it up a bit to make it fly again."

"No one else has turned up yet. Amy and Eggman are still sleeping."

Sonic stopped the Tornado and jumped out. He glanced over at Amy, then back again.

"What should we do Sonic? Go looking for them?"

"If we go looking, who're they gonna find here?"

"You could go looking?"

"Where'd I look?"

"I guess you got a point. I'm gonna finish repairs."

"Did someone say repairs?" Metal Sonic's voice called. "We could use some."

They turned, seeing Metal Sonic and Gamma supporting Omega, and Liam supporting Gamma.

"What happened to you lot?"

"We ended up on the old Egg Carrier," Liam told them. He still had the bag on his back, though it looked like it had been hastily repaired along the way. Liam himself seemed to sport multiple bruises. "Has anyone else shown up?"

"You're the first since Tails," Tails told them.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Knuckles floated down between them. "I ended up on Angel Island. I saw Shadow in the desert on the way over."

"So where is he?"

"He told me to leave him alone, so I did."

"What _is_ all this noise about?" Amy had woken up. Then she realised. Seeing Tails, she ran to him and hugged him, "You're back safely!" Tails almost stepped back, not expecting this. The last she'd known was that he still remembered he was Tails.

"Sonic was here before all of us," Liam told her, carefully choosing his words. Amy caught the hint.

"Well, I'm still glad he's safe."

Silver's head popped up from behind a cliff edge. "So am I. Does anyone have something to eat? I'm famished."

_* * *_

_09:30_

_Somewhere in Desert Area_

Shadow pushed on. He was determined to make it himself, without any magic. Knuckles had noticed him, but with uncommon irritability, he'd shooed him off. He wouldn't have made it any easier.

The unknown voice he'd been hearing had shut up as he'd told it, but still made comments periodically.

He passed remains of Golems, fragments of the Commander's armour, and small craters and valleys created by flying rocks.

All he needed to do was get back. He'd do it.

_You're being ridiculous._

_I thought I told you to shut up?_

_Just making conversation._

_Go make it somewhere else._

_There isn't anywhere else. You're the only one._

_What are you, anyway? Some kind of different aspect of me?_

_I know you read the file on me. And what I can do. You knew I was the only way to achieve your goals. The only way to destroy the Commander._

_So _that's_ what you are._

_You're only just realising it?_

_Nova wasn't the Golem Commander, was he?_

_My, you're slow._

_The Golem Commander knew the Forbidden Magics as well, right?_

_Naturally. He used one to become the Golem Commander._

_So Nova is little more than the dark side to everyone that you embody._

_Not quite. Nova was his dark side. I'm yours._

_I don't want you._

_Too bad. You've got me. You'll never get rid of me as long as you have magic._

Shadow grinned.

_Thanks._

_Oh? What for?_

_You just told me how to get rid of you._

_It's impossible, I tell you._

_There is nothing that is impossible. There is a loophole for everything. And I know just the one to deal with you._

The voice was silent. He felt it probing at his own mind. He pushed back hard, and sent a pulse back along it.

_That hurt!_

_It meant to. Quit poking around, you don't have any business there._

_I'll get you for this._

_How? You're me. You need me._

_Curse you!_

_I'm already cursed with you. What else can you curse me with?_

_You have no idea, no idea at all._

_Of course I do – I read the file on you, remember?_

_I hate you!_

_Good._

The voice fell silent again. He could feel the malice dripping from it.

At least he had a travelling companion, he thought. Better to travel with an enemy than a friend – an enemy would keep you more on edge.

_* * *_

_09:45_

_Tails' Workshop_

Liam had surprised them with his previously unknown cooking skills, and made certain they all got a more than decent meal. Robotnic had woken up almost as soon as the smell of breakfast reached him. The threat of having it withheld had all three robots back in perfect condition in no time at all.

He took Amy aside afterwards, up on the roof where they'd be able to tell if anyone was listening.

"You caught what I meant earlier?"

"Yeah. Can it be undone?"

"I don't know until Shadow gets here, and the longer he's away, the worse it'll get. Too far, and they'll literally be each other, just with a few nagging feelings something isn't right – or sometimes do something the other would normally do. Maybe Tails will have a momentary flash of his normal technical skills, or a memory, but unless they're put back to their own bodies, it'll be irreversible."

"What should I do?"

"Treat them exactly as they seem to be. If that means staying with Tails because he thinks he's Sonic, then go ahead. Sonic will understand."

"How long?"

"I don't know. Remember where I am, Amy – I can't tell anything for sure until Shadow turns up."

"Shouldn't we look for him? Knuckles said he was in the desert."

Liam shook his head. "I know what he could be going through. If he got Knuckles to leave him alone, then he wants to do it himself. We have to be patient."

"What will happen to the rest of you if he's too late?"

"I'm immune to it, but Knuckles and Silver will be next to start showing effects. Silver's already starting to show signs of Knuckles' behaviour. Knuckles has a few, but not as many. Silver's abilities may be helping him there."

"So eventually, if he doesn't show up, you'll be the only one who remembers who they really are?"

"Even I will be eventually. Shadow's body doesn't age, and is extremely difficult to kill, and my own is totally impossible to have killed for many millions of years at least. He and I will be affected at a far slower rate. Years instead of hours."

"Surely there's something we can do?"

Liam shook his head and sighed. "Nothing. If I'm right, and he's going through what I suspect he is, then we'll only make things worse. We have to wait and hope."

"I know you said you can't tell how long, but... can't you guess?"

"Based on what I've seen, if they're not back by lunchtime, it'll be too late for Sonic and Tails. As to Knuckles and Silver, I think we might have until late evening. That's being optimistic too."

"What should we do?"

"Well, you know. I'll have a word with Robotnic in a bit. Don't tell any of the others what I've told you, it may make it worse." He thought a bit. "You, me and Robotnic will have to treat each of them as if they are who they appear to be, and be careful about it. We don't have any choice. We're the only ones who aren't affected." He paused. "Well, I am, but to a lesser degree. I did say that, didn't I?"

"You did... are you sure you're not affected by it?"

"I could be. Then again, I'm used to having my mental filing system that Shadow now has. That could account for it."

He looked down at everyone else. Sonic and Robotnic were repairing various machines. Robotnic had recalled all of his robots, most of which were either undamaged or had minor damage, but he wanted to check them all. Silver and Knuckles were in another psychic fight, practicing again. Tails, satisfied that at least most of them had returned, was just lounging around.

"Get Knuckles and Silver to cut that out too. Make up some excuse. It might have some bearing on them."

"Alright. Want me to ask Eggman to talk to you?"

"Just ask him to come on up, yeah."

Amy patted his shoulder, then left. She hadn't mentioned it, but he'd begun to look like Shadow, stood watching with his arms crossed, and Shadow's normal harsh but carefully blank look.

She left the workshop, passing Tails. The Chao resembling him was still with him.

"What did Lee want?" he asked.

"Oh, just to talk about Shadow. He warned me Shadow might be affected by all that magic he used."

"How about you?"

"Me?" She remembered what Liam had said. "I'm fine now I know you're alright."

Tails smiled at her and leaned back as she walked on toward Robotnic.

"Hey, you busy?" she asked.

"Not much. Liam's a better cook than I expected." He patted his egg-like body, clearly satisfied.

"He asked if you could go on up and talk to him."

"Probably to find out my opinion on his cooking."

"Maybe."

Robotnic heaved himself out of the chair and walked off. She had always been amazed he managed to walk normally.

She pulled out her Piko Piko hammer with a grin, and sneaked up on Knuckles. Silver burst out laughing when he saw her, and even harder when she swiped at Knuckles' shield with it.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just had to get your attention. Liam says to stop doing this."

"Did he say why?"

She thought quickly. "Something about it reacting to the magic because of the large amount used."

"That was a long way from here."

"It was a lot of magic."

_* * *_

_10:00 hours_

_Jungles of the Mystic Ruins_

Shadow had never liked the jungle. He always got lost while trekking through it unless he was following the well worn trail Big always left when he went fishing. He hadn't found it though.

_Admit it, you're lost._

He ignored the voice. It still clearly hated him.

_The Echidna used to have a city here. We could bring it and them back._

Shadow moved on, just following the path. It would probably lead to somewhere familiar eventually.

_Wouldn't Knuckles like to have his people back?_

_Knuckles would probably attack them for their trying to conquer everything, and you know it._

_Stop seeing through my ideas._

_How can I? You're me. That makes you predictable._

_You're annoying. Don't take the next right, take the one after it, it'll get you to the ladder._

_Helping me? Isn't that against your interests?_

_Shut up Shadow._

Shadow smiled to himself. He'd got what he wanted.

The ladder was exactly where the voice had told him to. He ached from all the walking, but climbed anyway.

_* * *_

_10:20 hours_

Robotnic had taken the news better than Amy had. Then again, Robotnic didn't have a relationship with Sonic like Amy.

Liam admitted that Amy was probably more right than he wanted to be. He knew Shadow was starting to affect him.

He kept watch on top of Tails' workshop, not wanting to mix with anyone else. He would also be the first to know if Shadow turned up.

It was impossible to tell that Sonic wasn't Tails, and the same for Tails. Silver was also clearly showing signs of changing. When they'd been fighting, his psychic attacks weren't as focused as normal.

In the case of Knuckles, of course, the reverse was true. He had extraordinary focus, and was a lot less hotheaded than normal.

Liam sighed. Shadow had tapped power that should have been forgotten, not used. The whole reason the Forbidden magics had been named as such was because they posed a unique risk. Use them, and they'd use you.

Oh, not immediately, and not so you'd realise. Just a nagging voice at first, making suggestions.

It was if you kept using them it got worse.

He noticed some movement nearby. Shadow had finally made his way to them. He looked weary, and irritable, but he was alright.

Liam jumped and dashed down to meet him.

"Bugger off," he got told.

"Well that's nice. How do you feel about using a little magic before things get worse?"

Shadow stopped, swaying slightly. "What kind of worse?"

"Sonic and Tails might as well be each other, and Knuckles and Silver aren't far behind. I made an optimistic guess at lunchtime before it's irreversible."

"And a pessimistic one?"

"It's already too late if I make that prediction. But I don't have the full details. I can't tell for certain."

Shadow said nothing, clearly thinking hard.

"Alright," he said finally. "Let's get it over with before I punch someone again."

"Try not to? Or of course you're welcome to punch me – it's your body."

Shadow managed a faint smile at that, continued on.

_* * *_

_Liam's Chao Garden_

"Here? Again?"

They'd landed around the stone Nova had appeared on.

"Shut up," Shadow told Tails. "I need to do it here. I can control it better. Talk to your Chao, Liam. I don't want to get them involved by mistake."

Liam nodded and went to each in turn, asking them to keep clear. The exception was the Tails-Chao which Shadow had insisted stay with no explanation. He also hadn't explained why Metal Sonic's presence was required.

They all waited, apprehensively watching Shadow. He'd been brutally unkind when talking to them.

Liam returned. "They're clear. Whenever you're ready."

Before anything else happened, Nova reappeared on the stone, facing Liam.

"So, you defeated my plan."

"You're dead," Liam's surprised response showed he wasn't expecting this.

"No," Shadow told him. "He's not. Nova isn't the Golem Commander."

"Who am I, you'll never know for sure. Even Shadow does not know that." He turned to Shadow. "But I have learned a lot today. You have impressed me. I will return some time to test you again, I believe."

Shadow raised his fist, and Nova vanished again with a laugh.

He went back to concentrating and readied himself to put them all back to normal. At least here the voice couldn't bother him.

He unleashed it, careful not to draw the wrong kind of magic into doing it.

_* * *_

Liam sat up. He knew what to expect. His body was tired, and felt the strains the immense magic output had left on it, but it was his, and he was content again, back to normal.

The others hadn't got up yet. He briefly touched on the minds of Sonic and Tails, and verified it wasn't too late. It'd be a while before they were entirely back to normal though. Knuckles and Silver he didn't worry about, they'd be fine.

He left Shadow alone. That wasn't safe for now.

Instead, he called over some Chao he'd talked to before. One of them went to each of them, and worked the kind of unique magic that only Chao had. It would help them all adjust back.

A pure white Chao was helped onto his shoulder, and it too went to work before he could object. It hummed an angry note at him.

"Sorry. I didn't do it."

It seemed to sigh, then finished. He felt better, now it had healed what it could. It left again, with a warning hum suggesting to him not to do it again.

Liam sat down on a rock and waited.

_* * *_

Sonic sat up. He looked at himself in confusion for a moment, expecting to see yellow fur, but couldn't remember why.

He shook his head, trying to think why he wanted to pick up Tails' tools and make something.

Liam was watching him. Everyone else was still on the ground.

A little Chao that looked like Tails was sat with him. It seemed familiar.

"How do you feel?" Liam asked.

"Weird. For some reason I thought I was Tails."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was repairing Metal Sonic. What happened?"

"Come here. Let me restore your memory."

Sonic did so, and waited somewhat apprehensively as he felt Liam doing something in his mind. He suddenly remembered everything.

"I did that?" Liam nodded. "And I really thought I was..." He nodded again. "I guess that explains it."

"Take it easy for a bit. Your mind is still reasserting itself. You'll still get bits of Tails now and then, like the wanting to take up tools."

"And the Chao?"

"He came to you of his own accord when he knew what was going to happen. Shadow knew about it a lot earlier than me, I only found out a few minutes ago."

"But why?"

"This little guy stored a little bit of you in Metal Sonic, and borrowed a bit from Tails. Shadow used that to help restore you two back to normal. If it hadn't been for that, you and Tails would go through life in the certain knowledge that you were each other."

"That's a frightening thought."

"Is it though? You wouldn't have known the difference. You've believe you were Tails."

"I guess." Sonic, evidently bothered, wandered off with the Chao to think things over.

Tails sat up nearby. "I guess Chao are smarter than we give them credit for."

"You were listening?"

"Yeah. I don't remember though."

"Want me to restore your memory too?"

"Would you mind? I want to make sure I didn't do anything I shouldn't have."

"I don't think you've got to worry much, Tails. You stayed yourself a lot longer."

"I don't remember much though. I remember taking Shadow to show him Sonic when Sonic thought he was me, but it's blurry after that."

"Let me help," Liam told him, reaching out again.

"Oh no. Amy."

"Don't worry. Sonic will understand. I told her that too."

"Will he?"

"Of course he will. He was affected just as bad as you were, remember."

"If you're sure."

"Naturally. You might want to go thank that little Chao with Sonic."

"I think I'll leave Sonic to himself for now."

Tails went off by himself, stopping near Metal Sonic to have a quiet conversation.

Knuckles and Silver sat up at the same time, with identical expressions, and identical reactions. They shook their heads, rubbed them, and then looked over at each other, then Liam. They nodded and left.

Silver and Knuckles had a kind of mental link between them now. Liam knew about them. They weren't easy to break. Anyone they ended up in a relationship with should be told, but they also knew that already.

On the other hand, they might decide to build on that link. That was entirely up to them though. Liam didn't believe in getting involved in other people's relationships.

Shadow was last to get up, some time after everyone else. He looked himself over, sighed in relief, then grinned to himself.

"You've no idea how irritating Nova got to be."

"Mind explaining something to me?"

"What's that?"

"Just who is Nova?"

"The essence of the negative parts of a person, embodied. When the Golem Commander used one of the Forbidden magics to become a golem, it was enough to not just create Nova, but give form to him. Nova still exists, separate from the Golem Commander."

"Where is he now?"

"I have no idea."

"I could tell you," another voice told them. Shadow appeared on the stone as well, in the same way as Nova had.

"You are not me," Shadow said to the newcomer.

"No. But in this place, it's as close as I can get." he turned to Liam. "Lord," he said with an inclination of his head.

"Don't do that. Nova does it. I hate it."

"You are, though."

"Forget it. What are you here for?"

"Shadow found a loophole."

Liam looked at Shadow.

"He can only exist with magic. When I returned here, he could have still existed, but the effect of the Chaos Emeralds ruled that out."

"So I am destined to disappear. I only wanted to see the garden before I left."

"Impressive," Liam commented.

The Shadow on the stone sighed, and flickered out of existence.

"You know, I wonder if my visits to your body have killed my own one."

"You've got one?"

"Of course. I have used the Forbidden magics, remember."

"Have you ever met him?"

"Her, oddly, and only once."

"Her?"

"I don't know either."

"What's she like?"

"She's a ruthless killer. On the other hand, she also has my reason, and doesn't kill without reason."

"What if she isn't gone?"

"I think I'd prefer to think she is. She almost killed me when we met."

Shadow nodded, understanding. "When should we go back?"

"When everyone's ready. I'll be here."


	7. Links of Shadow

Tails had joined Sonic. They'd sat in a kind of awkward silence for a few minutes, watching the little Tails-Chao attack some fruit quite viciously. It was clearly hungry.

"So what d'ya think of being me?" Sonic finally asked.

"I guess I understand you better. Like where you get your impatience from. How about you?"

"I still have a really weird urge to build something. I realise why it isn't as easy as it looks building those machines now."

They sat in silence for a bit longer.

"Um, about Amy..."

"Don't worry about it Tails. She was worried about me, and you were the nearest thing."

"Thanks Sonic."

"You were worried I might be bothered by it?"

"Yeah."

"It's alright. I couldn't really say anything anyway, I was off thinking I was you."

"Well, yeah, but I shouldn't have... I mean..."

"She treated you like me 'cause you acted like me. I won't deny she's got feelings for me. You just got to see them yourself for a time."

"If you admit that, why don't you let her catch you?"

"And miss all the fun we have of her chasing me?" he grinned back.

_* * *_

"Was that your thought or mine?"

"Mine, I think."

"This is really strange."

Knuckles and Silver were sat off to one side trying to adjust. Somehow, a mental link had formed between them, and they seemed to share almost everything.

"That definitely wasn't one of my thoughts."

"Sorry," Silver said, slightly embarrassed. "I couldn't help it."

"Where did you get the idea from?"

"It just kind of... popped up."

"It's not a bad idea, I guess."

"Really? I thought you've had been bothered by it?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you and Rouge..."

"Oh, no chance. She and I would argue constantly. I prefer my peaceful life."

"You call this peaceful?"

"Alright, peaceful with bouts of saving the world."

"You make it sound like a weather forecast."

"Yeah, well, you know what Eggman's like. Give him a few days-"

"And he'll be back thinking up plans to take over the world again."

"Did you just finish my sentence?"

"I didn't even realise."

"Really, really strange. I wonder if this link can be removed?"

"I don't think so. Every time I've glanced into Liam's mind, he's deliberately blocked me out of a lot of it, but anything he thinks I might find useful, he leaves open for me to see. I'm fairly sure I saw something about this kind of thing once. They're either very difficult, or impossible to break."

"Sounds like we're going to be inside each other's head permanently then."

"There are worse things. Could you imagine it with-"

"Eggman! Get lost. That'd be a nightmare."

They looked at each other. Finishing each other's thoughts as well as sentences now.

_* * *_

"Hey Lee? I got a question."

"Go ahead. I'll try and answer it."

"Why was everyone affected by this switch differently? I mean like Sonic and Tails thinking the way they did."

"I have a theory. The first switch was caused by the Master Emerald. It regulates the Chaos Emeralds, so I suspect it had a hand – figuratively speaking – in the switch, ensuring it didn't happen. The fact we didn't stay for long might have had something to do with it."

"So this time, because it wasn't involved, there was nothing stopping it."

"Exactly. You're getting good at this, Shadow."

"I borrowed a good mind to learn from."

Liam laughed. "I might not have been the best choice. I also think the Golem Commander, if not Nova, might have been involved somewhere too."

"Speaking of him, I had a premonition a few moments ago."

"Oh?"

"I don't think he's done with us."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I just do."

Liam bit his lip, chewing on it thoughtfully. "I had hoped to put this all behind us now."

"So you can fade out of our lives?"

"You've been talking to Tails, I see."

"Answer the question."

"Alright, yes, so I could do that. If you listened to Tails, you'd know why."

"I have a better idea."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to listen. I'm older than you are."

"And I'm probably going to live a lot longer than the others. You and I are a lot alike in that respect."

"You'll also live a shorter life than me by a lot more."

"So you're just going to leave it at that, and go off on your own?"

"I'll think about it."

Silver joined them.

"Liam, you know what's happened, don't you?"

"Between you and Knuckles? Of course."

"Can it be undone?"

"Not without severe mental damage to both of you." Shadow looked curious. Liam glanced over at Silver, who nodded. "Both of them used a lot of Psychic energy, and were both in each other's body. Both were along the way to going the same way as Sonic and Tails. As a result, their minds are now linked, and the only way to nullify that link would cause considerable damage."

"Is that good or bad?" he asked.

"It depends on them. They have to adjust to it themselves."

"Knuckles and I are managing. I think." Silver rubbed his head. "It's a little weird hearing each other's thoughts in such detail." His eyes went distant a moment, then back to normal and he nodded. "He wants to know if it's going to affect us in any other ways."

"Only if you let it."

"This is really strange," he muttered. "So you keep saying," he said afterwards, but it sounded more like Knuckles. Silver turned and looked over at Knuckles, who was talking with Sonic and Tails. He winked, grinned, and went back to talking to them. "I wish he wouldn't do that."

_* * *_

_10:30 hours_

_Tails' Workshop_

They'd returned back to the real world from the Chao garden. Amy, not surprisingly, had immediately run to Sonic as soon as she realised he was back to normal.

Robotnic was clearing up the makeshift outside workshop again, his work done. No doubt he'd return to some base or another before long.

Liam had quietly left them, heading for the cavern. Only Shadow and Tails noticed. Shadow said nothing, Tails went after him.

He found Liam sat on one edge of the crag, staring into the water.

"Something up?"

"Something Shadow mentioned. I'm just checking on it. It isn't safe here right now."

"Why not?"

"I'm using magic that could rebound back on me if I make the slightest mistake, and obliterate everything in here."

"Seriously?"

"You saw what happened to the Golem Commander? Imagine that, ten times worse. That's still only a fraction of the power that would come out of this. No offence, but go away Tails. I need to concentrate."

_* * *_

_10:45 hours_

_Mystic Ruins_

Shadow returned the Chaos Emeralds to one of the various hidden little caverns he'd made. He couldn't use the earlier one, he knew it had collapsed when the Golem Commander had risen.

It was safer with them hidden away. On the other hand, it reminded him of what he'd seen before all this happened.

He pushed the thought from his mind. He didn't want to become that, and he wasn't going to let anything make him.

He paused, stopping on a ledge. Something wasn't right.

"Regrets, Shadow?" he knew the voice. It had been in his mind after he'd unleashed the magic.

Turning, he saw himself. Except... different. The other Shadow was grey, with light blue markings instead of red, and everything it wore was so black it seemed to suck at the eyes. Even the eyes looked the same.

Shadow said nothing, and watched carefully. The other Shadow jumped down from it's ledge, and landed in front of him.

It had the Chaos Emeralds.

"You left these behind. Useful, aren't they?"

"Put them back."

"Oh, come now. You know I can't do that." it pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald. "Interesting little things... more interesting is what I can do with them." It held the Emerald in one hand, then focused some kind of black magic blast into it. It flowed through, making the Emerald's colour flicker, and out the other side.

It flowed into a new form. It looked like Sonic, but like this imposter Shadow, different. Instead of blue, it was yellow with dark markings, and like the imposter Shadow, it's eyes and everything it wore was also the same sucking black.

It sighed in relief. "Thanks, Shady." It even sounded like Sonic. "Little cramped in there, huh?" The other Shadow shrugged. "Well, I'm outta here. I know what I gotta do."

"Wait!" Shadow called after it, but it had left.

"Heh. You don't have any idea what you've done, do you?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nova had a plan. He knew what would happen. I'm simply carrying out the second part." It pulled out the red, white and yellow Chaos Emeralds, repeating. From them came discoloured versions of Knuckles, Silver and Tails.

The fake Knuckles was light blue all over, except for the eyes. The tell-tale eyes. The fake Silver looked almost exactly the same, but was totally black. Tails was instead of the normal yellow and white fur, a dark blue and black.

They all nodded to the other Shadow, and left in various ways, leaving Shadow alone with his own imposter.

"And now it begins," it laughed, before dropping the Chaos Emeralds, and leaving.

Shadow touched an Emerald, and realised what had happened.

"No... it can't be..."

_* * *_

_11:00 hours_

_Eastern shores – Tiger Village_

"So what happened then?"

"Well, Silver and I couldn't really do much, so we sat around waiting. Then Tails got dropped in the cell opposite us."

"Tails? He's that fox, right?"

"Yup, except like I said, he had Shadow's body for this. He was kind of shy about admitting he made a mistake, so it was the three of us waiting."

"How did you get out?"

"Shadow, the real Shadow, he came along and magicked the cell bars into sugar, and let us free."

"Sounds like you had real fun, Aqua."

"Well, didn't want to brag..."

"Who wanted to tell us the story?"

They all laughed. One glanced up. "Oops. We better get back, mum's gonna kill us if we don't get back soon. Sorry Aqua."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

Aqua watched them leave. He'd been the talk of the village since they'd heard of his exploits.

Maybe he should pay a visit to Silver and see what he'd been up to? Except he didn't know where to find him.

Well, maybe one of the others would. Tails' Workshop would be a good place to find at least one of them.

He made his way out of the village, stopping only at his home to let his parents know he was going to see Silver.

"Don't be back too late," he was told.

He decided against taking the shortcut over Deadman's Hill. It had seemed creepier ever since he'd found out about Liam's hand in it.

There was a river he took instead. It was fairly large, almost a canal really, so he swam instead. Aqua never passed up a chance to get wet if he could, he loved swimming. Of course the gills helped somewhat, but they were just something that helped, they'd come in later.

He got out of the river before the currents took him past the Mystic Ruins, and shook the water out of his fur. The trail from here was familiar to him.

Rounding a corner, he stepped back in shock. He'd seen Silver, but... he didn't look right. The colours were all different.

Silver turned and saw him, grinning in a way that could only be described as evilly. He gave a chilling laugh.

Aqua didn't stick around. He ran instead, afraid of what might have done this to Silver.

_* * *_

Knuckles glanced up, looking around.

"Someone's coming," Silver announced.

"Someone familiar," Knuckles added.

Sonic sighed. "Stop doing that? It's creepy."

"We're sorry-" Knuckles started.

"We can't help it." Silver finished.

They waited. Footsteps approached, whoever it was, they were running hard.

Aqua tumbled over the top of the steps, and almost ran into Tails. He looked terrified, and there were leaves, twigs and bits of mud spattered over him.

"What happened to you?"

Aqua didn't say anything. He was staring at Silver, and backing away.

"What happened? C'mon, it's alright. You're safe now."

He took a few breaths, then pointed at Silver. "He attacked me. He was chasing me, throwing things at me."

"Me?" Silver was startled. "But I've been here all along!"

"It was definitely you. You looked different though."

"Different?"

"You were black, not silver." He looked around at their bemused looks. "I'm not joking, I know what I saw, it was him!"

Knuckles came over to him. "Would you mind if I took a look? It won't hurt, I promise."

"Well... okay, but how?"

"I've picked up a few more of Silver's skills."

Aqua nodded. Knuckles reached out, and touched his mind.

_Silver?_

_I see it. It looks like me, but..._

_I know. That's never you. You'd never do that to him._

_So what is it?_

_I don't know._

_What can we tell him?_

_Leave it to me._

Knuckles pulled back, and sighed.

"What, what is it?"

"Don't worry, little cat. That wasn't Silver that attacked you. I don't know what it was, but it definitely wasn't him. Stay with us, and we'll protect you."

"Fat chance," Sonic's voice called. Sonic himself looked around, confused. "Up here, slowcoach!"

They looked on top of Tails' Workshop. It was the fake Sonic that Shadow had seen. None of them knew this, however.

"Heh. Guess ya found me. You guys are too easy."

It jumped down, dashed, and bowled over Sonic and Tails, heading for Silver. It was stopped by a wall of earth that sprung up with Liam's commanding voice, "Stop right there!"

Liam's face was clearly angry, and once again he radiated the feeling of power as he strode over to it. The wall retracted back into the ground.

"Oh, so it's the coward boy," it grinned at him, getting up again. Liam grabbed it by the neck. Everyone else pulled back, shocked at the unusual violence Liam showed.

"So _you're_ the presence I felt," Liam spat. "Don't you even know the meaning of stealth? Of course not, your kind doesn't even have a word for it." His voice was scathing. "You've no idea what you're doing, and you'll never find out. I don't like you, and I don't like your kind."

"Well ain't that too bad?" it managed to breath, Liam's hand making it hard to say anything.

"Too bad? You think this is bad?"

He threw the imposter Sonic hard, and after it through bolt after bolt of lightning, one from one hand, then another from the other. Each one cracked through the air, and impacted it hard. Finally, with a last vicious snarl, he threw an immense fireball at it, incinerating it. There were no remains.

He turned back to the others. They'd pulled back away from him, clearly afraid of this previously unseen side of him.

He took this in, and sighed, closing his eyes. Then he took a deep breath, and opened them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He spotted Aqua. "What are you doing here? I thought I warned you to stay in your village?"

"I just came to see Silver... but..."

"But?"

Knuckles put a hand on the little tiger's shoulder, and stepped in for him. "He was attacked by something that looked like Silver, but wasn't."

Liam's eye's narrowed. "How so?"

"I looked at his memory of it. Everything about the Silver he saw was black."

"Let me see." Aqua pulled back even further, hiding behind Tails. Liam sighed again. "Don't worry, I won't do it to you. Knuckles can, if he trusts me enough."

"No, but I don't see much choice."

Knuckles took an awed breath as Liam's mind touched on his. The depth of it was staggering.

Then it was gone again.

Liam growled, and stalked off. "Stay here. All of you. Don't trust anyone who doesn't have the right colours."

Amy and Sonic watched him go.

"Is he for real?" she managed.

"You know," Sonic said not long after, "I'm very glad he's on our side. I'd hate to be on the wrong side of him."

"I can see why."

There was a faint argument, it sounded like Shadow and Liam, and then Shadow landed among them.

"Who annoyed Liam?" he groaned, getting up.

"Someone who looked like Sonic."

"Like Sonic? Where is he?"

"Gone. Liam totally destroyed him." Shadow sighed.

"Well, at least that's good."

"You know something about them?"

"Nothing Liam doesn't also know now." He brushed dust off himself. "Leave it to him. I don't think we're equipped to handle them."

"Them? Just how many are there?"

"You don't want to know that."


	8. The Dark Plot

The Knuckles created by the strange Shadow counterpart was also stalking, though it was up the side of a cliff side.

Unlike that idiot Sonic, he wasn't showing off and getting blasted apart. Instead he climbed carefully up the rock face toward the back of Tails' Workshop.

He risked a glance over the edge. They were all there, and that walking terror Liam had gone.

He climbed up, and slipped in the back door to the workshop.

The workshop was littered with tools, strange machines, all kinds of things. He wasn't interested in them.

The front door was open. He'd have to risk running past and not being seen.

No one seemed to notice, so he pulled up a trapdoor, and headed underground. Not many people knew Tails kept an underground place too, which was where old projects and such were stored. It was also where the power source for his workshop was.

He grinned a nasty grin, knowing what was going to happen if he got away with this.

Down two floors, and then down the only tunnel with red warning markings on the walls.

The door took no more than a few dark magic enhanced blows before it broke, and the reactor stood before him.

"Heh. Easier than taking candy from a baby," he hissed.

The reactor died with a few more blows, and the power failed.

"Should have left me to do it. Oh well, more credit for me," he gave another nasty laugh, and left.

He got to the front door. Still no one was paying attention. No one was even looking this way.

Pride from the job well done made him feel like nothing was beyond him, so he left and walked right past them all. They stopped talking as he did so.

"What? Something on my face?" he asked them. Something tapped him on his shoulder.

It was the real Knuckles.

"Hey, imposter? Take this."

His last sight was of the real Knuckles fist coming toward him.

_* * *_

There, that's where he was.

Liam was stalking through the jungles, searching. Something had clearly irritated him.

He'd felt the shift in the shadow power that meant two of the others were gone. Of course, now that bratty cat had run off scared by him, he'd never be so irresponsible to get caught.

He already had a plan. Shadow's dark half had told him Nova wanted the two tailed fox. He didn't say why.

The fox's dark half was busy assigned to watch the real Shadow. He could ruin everything if he let Liam know what was going on.

Of course, no one knew what Shadow's dark half was up to, nor Nova. They were the ones in charge.

Not for long, if he had his way. Clearly he was far superior to them.

Liam continued through the jungles, making his way to the monument in the middle of the Mystic Ruins.

He left. No doubt Liam would recognise him.

Propelling himself through the air with his mind, he left and headed toward where that stupid cat would be now.

He wasn't wrong. They were all gathered outside, except for the fox. The fox had just gone inside.

Damn him. He needed that fox.

Well, there were other things he could do.

He couldn't touch his own counterpart or the Echidna. They'd feel him.

He settled down on top of a rock overlooking them, fairly distant.

Now he focused, watching carefully on the blue hedgehog. The hedgehog's mind put up some resistance, but he overpowered it easily and slipped into control.

_* * *_

Sonic quietly admitted he really did like Amy. He couldn't just tell everyone, of course. He did have a reputation to uphold.

But, on the other hand, it wasn't bad, sitting with her leaning on him like this.

"We should do this more often," he murmured to her.

"Maybe you shouldn't run off so often."

"I guess you got a point."

He realised his head hurt slightly, and rubbed to try and find out why. Amy noticed.

"Sonic?"

He tried to say something, but couldn't. Something stopped him.

"Sonic, are you alright?"

"Of course he is," it was his voice, but it wasn't him. He couldn't do anything. It was as if-

_As if you're a passenger in your own mind? Don't resist me, and you'll be allowed to go back to your sappy time with that disgusting brat on you._

It had been too easy. Sonic couldn't even stop him.

"He? Who are you then?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that. Your little blue boyfriend will be back... when I let him."

"What do you want?"

"Say nothing of me, and I'll leave him unharmed while I'm busy."

"Well what will you be doing?"

"None of your concern, little girl. Just say nothing to anyone. Remember I hold his life in my hands." He laughed. "My hands. And to think a few moments ago they were his."

Amy drew back, not trusting him. Of course, she didn't know him. He was a stranger to her.

He got up, running a hand over her head just like Sonic would. Amy looked disapprovingly after him as he left.

Knuckles glanced up.

"Sonic? Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, just something I gotta see to. Won't be long, don't worry."

"Alright, don't be long. Liam said to stay here because it was safe."

_Hah. Safe? Did he tell you it was safe? Oh, what poor fools you are._

"I won't be gone long enough to be in any danger," he told Knuckles.

_You won't get away with this,_ Sonic managed to break through.

_Oh, so the blue guy speaks? I'll get away with it, because you have no choice. Your dear little girlfriend won't say anything because she has no choice._

_Just who are you?_

_Oh, no my little Sonic. You'll never find that out._

He broke into a run, heading toward Angel Island. This was going to be way too easy.

_* * *_

This was boring. The hedgehog was just sat there. He wasn't even trying to do anything. He didn't even react when that idiot got himself destroyed.

Why did he have to do this? He could have gone after the fox himself, but no, that hedgehog's dark half had insisted on this.

_* * *_

_Master Nova, I regret we have lost two._

_They were weak. You will proceed as planned._

_Yes, Master Nova._

_Get me the Chaos Emeralds._

_But Master-_

_Do not forget who saved you from oblivion, shadow hedgehog. You will obey my orders._

_As you wish, Master_

_* * *_

Sonic pushed as hard as he could, trying to force this unwanted visitor out.

_Keep that up and all you'll have is a massive headache,_ it told him.

_Get out of here!_

_My, aren't you the nasty one? I wonder how that little girl of yours would react, if she knew you were as unkind as this?_

_She's not my little girl!_

_Oh, really? And who was it that was thinking he might like to get with her more often?_

_You sick freak! That wasn't what I was thinking._

_Who'll know, if I go back and tell her I'm you, and spin a little tale. Who'll know if she believes I'm you? Who'll know if I take over from you?_

_You won't get away with this!_

He kept on going, running over the bridge to Angel Island, ignoring Sonic's protests.

"The Master Emerald," he said appreciatively with Sonic's voice. "Shame. We'll be... acquiring it, I'm afraid."

_Knuckles won't let you do that!_

"Knuckles isn't here, my dear Sonic. I'll handle this, then I'll handle you, and then I'll be gone. And no one would know any better."

He reached out to the Master Emerald. It flickered and it's green glow turned dark.

_What are you doing?_

"Claiming it, of course. And now to deal with you."

He picked one of the stone posts, and hung various ropes around it, tying them in place. Then he tied himself into those ropes, gagging himself. Then he slipped back out of Sonic, and back to himself. His mind had conveniently and unconsciously brought his own body along.

He dropped back into it easily, and stood in front of the now bound Sonic.

"Well look at you now? All tied up, and unable to move."

Sonic writhed, trying to free himself, but he was bound too tightly. He'd clearly recognised Silver's darker half.

"Oh, give it up. You'll never break free of them. I made sure of that. Thanks for the ride in your head, Sonic. You gave me everything I needed."

He laughed and left. Sonic writhed some more, still trying to get loose.

_* * *_

"Anything to report?"

"Get lost, hedgehog."

"Don't do that. Just answer it."

"Fine. Your boring little do-gooder self hasn't moved for the last hour. He's just sat there like a damn lemon."

"Watch it. He's me."

"No, he's not. You do more than him. At least he's obvious about it though. Now get lost."

_* * *_

"Alright, that's far enough!" Knuckles stopped the Silver look-alike.

He matched what he'd seen in Aqua's mind perfectly. Aqua himself had hidden behind the real Silver, shouting, "That's him!"

He looked as Silver, grinning. "You wouldn't stop your best friend, would you?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm not who I look like. He did something to me after I went off, and stole my body. Now I'm stuck in his."

"Sonic?"

"Who else?"

Knuckles looked at him suspiciously. "Let me just check."

He pulled back, "Is that really necessary? You know it's me."

"You're a fake."

"What? No, I'm not. Honest."

"Well then you'll let me check, or I'll deal with you like I did that imposter of me."

He hesitated, then nodded.

Knuckles reached in, naturally with Silver too.

It looked like Sonic's mind to him.

_Don't be fooled. I can see through it._

_What? What do you see?_

_It's a fake. A very clever one, but still a fake. He doesn't know about me, so he's just focusing on fooling you._

_Think you can let me see through you?_

_Hold on. I'll give it a try._

His view changed, and he saw through it. There was a construction of Sonic's mind aimed at him, but a dark, shadowy mind behind it.

He pulled out, and punched.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For lying to me, fake. We saw through you."

"We?"

"Oh, did no one tell you fakes about us?" Silver commented sarcastically. "We're linked. You fooled him, but you didn't fool me."

"It's not what it looked like, honest!"

"You know what Silver?"

"What's that Knuckles?"

"I think I saw what looked like Sonic tied up."

"You know, I think I saw that too."

They looked at the shadow Silver, who backed away, and jumped, launching himself with his mind.

"Oh, no you don't," Shadow said from behind them, Chaos Controlling after him and destroying it.

_* * *_

The other Tails sat up sharply, seeing this. He pulled up his wrist, and tapped a curious device on it.

"Shadow. Your counterpart just destroyed Silver's."

"What? How?"

"The idiot let himself get discovered. I told you it was a stupid idea."

"Has Sonic come back yet?"

"Nope. Silver let slip about him being tied up."

"The moron!"

"I told you so."

"Don't push it, fox. Grab your counterpart as soon as you can, and get him to Nova."

"Me? You want me to do this?"

"Do it! Or I'll destroy you personally!"

He tapped it again, silencing Shadow's idiot dark half.

He watched some more. Shadow left, probably to find Sonic. Silver went back to watching the cliffs, while Knuckles kept watch over the steps leading up to the workshop. Amy had fallen asleep.

This wouldn't be easy, but no matter.

He flew around the top of the cliffs, heading round to where the shadow Silver had possessed Sonic from. Neither of them would see him here.

Conveniently, his own counterpart walked out of the workshop at just the right time. He launched himself, diving down and grabbed Tails, placing a hand over his mouth to stop any noise, then flew off.

"Too easy," he muttered.

Tails squirmed.

"Stop that or I'll drop you. I don't believe you can swim?"

He stopped moving. He shifted to get a better hold on Tails, uncovering his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you to Nova. Don't even think of calling for help."

The odd device beeped again.

"Tails, there's a change of plan. Rendezvous at the snowy peak."

"Is there a problem, Shadow? Did you make another mistake?"

"Of course not." the reply was laden with contempt. "My counterpart just headed toward the Angel Island. We can't use that point."

"Such a shame."

"Get moving. Nova will be waiting for us."

_* * *_

Shadow untied Sonic with some effort. Sonic finally dropped to the ground, rubbing at several sore spots.

"Thanks Shadow."

"How did that happen to you?"

"The fake Silver possessed me. I couldn't do anything. Is Amy alright?"

"She was sleeping when I left, why?"

Sonic's relief was clear. "He kept making comments about stuff he wanted to do to her. Shadow, he's claimed the Master Emerald. I don't know what he meant by that, but he's done it."

Shadow looked up at the Master Emerald. It was darkened.

"We better get back to the workshop. Liam said it was safe."

"Safe? After what happened to me?"

"We'll just have to be more careful. Grab my Chaos Emerald, we'll Chaos Control back together."

"Sure ya don't mind?"

"We need to get there quick. Come on."

They both worked in unison, a black and blue blur.

Dropping out at the workshop, they found Silver and Knuckles out cold.

"They didn't put up much of a fight," Shadow's voice said from the workshop. It was Shadow's dark side.

"You!" Shadow snapped at him angrily.

"Me. Don't bother looking for your fox friend either, we've got him."

"Tails? What're ya gonna to do him?" Sonic's concern was evident. He cared a lot about Tails.

"Let's just say that Master Nova will be glad to have a physical form once more. Adieu, idiots. I leave you to your chaos." He almost turned to leave, then turned back. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'll relieve you of that now." Shadow's Chaos Emerald shot from Shadow's grasp to his counterpart's. Then he vanished.

Knuckles and Silver got up simultaneously, both with identical groans.

"We're sorry."

"We couldn't stop him."

"He's got Tails."

"Aqua and Amy too."

"Amy!"

"Easy Sonic," Shadow stopped him. "We'll get them both back." He turned to the empty air and shouted. "Liam! We need you! NOW!"

"Don't shout you idiot!" Liam's voice snapped. "You think I want to have everyone know where I am?"

"Get back here right now, then! We've lost Aqua, Amy and Tails to those fakes. Only mine and Tails' ones are left, and they've got some kind of plan. They're working for Nova."

Liam appeared with a dull thump, and a shockwave passed through the ground.

"What? I told you to all stay here! Who left?"

Sonic shifted uneasily. "Well, I sort of did, but I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"The fake Silver kind of possessed me, and forced me to do what he wanted. I ended up tied up on Angel Island."

"And I went to find him after we dealt with Silver's counterpart."

"What happened to Knuckles' one?"

"I destroyed him myself," Knuckles answered.

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"You can't destroy them that easily. They'll be back."

"What do we do?"

"We go to the cavern, now. And we take advantage of it's innate magic, and get the Oracle's advice."

"There's an Oracle?"

"No. There used to be an Oracle. She used to watch over the cavern. I intend to use some Time magic in order to reach her again."

"Isn't that..." Shadow broke off, seeing Liam's infuriated face.

"Dangerous? Is that what you were going to say? Of course it is! But right now, we don't have a damn choice! They wanted Tails, or Amy, or Aqua. Or maybe all of them. They're going to use them to give Nova his own body. And whoever they use will suffer from it. So I couldn't care less what the danger is, because we need to move now."

The four of them followed Liam, subdued by his fury. They'd never suspected he could ever lose his temper, let alone work into this... what could only be called a towering rage.

_* * *_

The two Tails landed, Shadow's dark half roughly shoving the real Tails into some kind of device, locking his arms and legs in place, and preventing him from saying anything. Amy and Aqua were already in similar ones, also unable to move.

"Any trouble?"

"Of course not," Tails' counterpart retorted. "I'm not an incompetent like the others. They didn't even see me take him."

"I guess even you have your uses then."

He lashed out angrily with his tails. "Don't put me down like that. I succeeded where they failed. Unlike you, who practically told them everything they need to know."

"Oh, because of course they can stop us," he sneered back. "You idiot, show some foresight for a change and look ahead. They don't even know where to look."

"So did you get them then?"

"Of course I did. Child's play. I could have done it with both arms tied behind my back."

"Liar."

"Takes one to know one."


	9. Echos, Forms and Changes

A/N: I make a special disclaimer here: There's a part of this chapter which bears suspicious resemblence to a certain event in a published story involving a young wizard and an old evil one. I assure you, I realised this resemblence only as I was checking this through before adding it. Honest. Really, really honest.

It's an amusing little coincidence though.

* * *

Tails was approached by his... more unkind half.

"I envy you," he hissed at him. "You have a life of your own. Look at me. What do I have? A half existence. I'm nothing while you're around."

"Stop torturing the captives, Tails. Nova will do that himself. Put them in position. Your one at the front of the triangle, the tiger on back right, and the hedgehog on back left."

He gave a last growl, then set about moving the device holding Tails' into position.

He tried to get something free, an arm, a leg, even just unbind his mouth so he could talk again, but the bindings were too tight.

Aqua looked terrified, stuck in his one. Amy was putting on a brave face, but Tails had seen it before. She was probably just as scared as he was.

There were markings on the ground. He'd seen one that was now behind where he was, and seven more around the triangle they'd been placed around.

The false Shadow placed the Chaos Emeralds on them.

"Now to bring the Master Emerald. The core of it all," he said almost reverentially.

_* * *_

Liam muttered irritably, magic flowing around him in strange forms.

Sonic and Shadow stood nearby, with Knuckles and Silver right behind them.

Finally, another person stood before Liam. She had the same odd features as Liam had.

She was seated on what looked like a golden throne, which in turn was on an extension of the crag that wasn't normally there.

She and Liam conversed in some unknown language for some time. Liam's anger still flared through easily, but the strange woman remained perfectly composed, answering in the same light tones throughout.

When she finally vanished, Liam's fury seemed to have been lessened, and he spoke calmly again.

"It's Tails. They plan to use Tails to bring back Nova. If Nova returns, then only I can stop him. But in doing so, I face what I've tried never to become."

"Then I'll do it again," Shadow said.

"No. This is my burden to bear. You and Sonic need to cause a distraction to draw off the dark halves of both Shadow and Tails, and keep them away from Aqua and Amy at all costs. Knuckles and Silver, you will do your best to retrieve those two, but do not attempt to rescue Tails. That is my task alone."

"What if we can anyway?"

"Don't. Do it, and you'll face death, and I mean that seriously."

"So where are they?" Shadow asked.

"The snowy peaks. We don't have much time."

"Sonic and I can run there, we'll be able to take action first."

"Knuckles and I will take turns floating the two of us there. That just leaves you."

"Don't worry about me," he took on a flinty tone. "I can get myself there."

"How?"

"You find out at your own peril."

"Is it that dangerous?"

"Only if you don't have my magic. My approach will have the element of surprise to it, but is also highly risky. On the other hand, it will permanently eliminate the shadow versions of Knuckles, Sonic and Silver." He paused, looking at each of them in turn. "If any of you wish to back out of this, do so now. I can adjust to take it into account."

No one said anything.

Sonic and Shadow shared a look, nodded, then dashed out together, closely followed by Knuckles and Silver, lounging in the air again.

Liam managed a brief smile as he watched them, but it soon faded.

He opened the crystalline cavern he'd closed, and wandered down it. The Oracle had told him, the next time he used it, he would face danger unlike any before.

He didn't doubt it as he prepared the door, opened it, and sat waiting and watching.

He could see the snow peak where they were preparing. He dared not attack too soon, but he also couldn't make it too late.

He'd have to sit and wait until the others arrived.

Nova flickered into being beside him.

"Lord," he said, inclining his head.

"Stop that," Liam replied.

"But you are. Or you will be."

"You cannot say that for certain."

"Perhaps not. But you say it yourself; you are unchanging, you are predictable."

"Spare them, Nova. They're no part in our private fight."

"Truly? And do you not always bring out others to combat me when I plan against you? Why should I be denied the same?"

Liam bowed his head. He knew Nova was right.

Nova looked out through the open door at the scene.

"Look at them. I have but two left. Two solitary souls. Yet they carry out what I command them without question."

"They don't know what will happen, do they?"

"It would only alarm them unnecessarily. Do you not do the same?"

"I at least warn them when it concerns their lives."

"And what are their lives?" Nova gestured at the two shadow versions of Tails and Shadow. "What are they, while their counterparts still exist?"

"They are not alive. You saved Shadow's from non-existence, but the other it just a warped echo."

"Exactly. An echo. Why do you think I selected Tails?"

Liam shook his head sadly. "And he will suffer for you. Only you, Nova. Only you."

"Perhaps. We shall see."

Nova vanished again.

_* * *_

"C'mon Shadow, you can go faster than that!"

"If I go any faster, I'll overtake you!"

"Oh yeah? You sure you're not enjoying this too much?"

"Bite your tongue! Race you to the top!"

"You're on!"

They jumped from ledge to ledge, taking advantage of them on this sheer edge face to the mountain. It would bring them up from behind their targets, giving them their own element of surprise.

Sonic stopped, listening. Shadow joined him.

"What is it?"

"I think I hear something."

Shadow cocked his head to listen.

"Avalanche," he said shortly.

"It's on the other sound of the mountain."

_* * *_

_Avalanche! _Knuckles silently called to Silver.

_I see it, I'm already working around it. How about you?_

_I'm fine. Did we cause this one?_

_I think not. Maybe they know we're coming?_

_I wouldn't put it past them. This is going to slow us down a lot._

_I know. I can feel Sonic and Shadow on the other side. They're ahead, so we're in no trouble for now._

_I can feel those at the top._

_Really? That's amazing. You're doing great._

_Well, I can sort of borrow from you now._

_Good point. What's happening up there?_

_They're afraid. The two shadows are tearing at each other. I don't think they get along very well._

_An enemy of my enemy is my friend._

_That would fit, but I don't think it applies here._

_Why not? Maybe if we can lure Tails' counterpart away, he can be reasoned with._

_Two Tails' again? Wasn't having Sonic think he was Tails bad enough?_

_I think we should try it._

_You'll need to suggest it to our hedgehog friends then, Silver. Distracting them is their job, so whichever of them takes on the other Tails will have to do it._

_I'll tell them, can you handle both of us for a bit?_

_Naturally._

_* * *_

Liam continued to watch. He'd positioned the door above the proceedings, giving him a perfect view.

The alternate Shadow touched on each Chaos Emerald, and then on the forehead of Tails, concentrating. Tails writhed as if in pain.

The last marking, behind the device Tails was held in, glowed, rising from the ground, and spinning into a similar shape to the Emeralds. It expanded, stopped, and formed into the darkened Master Emerald.

Liam looked away. He knew what would happen already.

_* * *_

_Sonic?_

_Silver?_

_It's me. I need to know something. Are you going after the other Tails?_

_Yeah, why?_

_See if you can reason with him. Bring him around to our way of thinking._

_Isn't he our enemy?_

_Yeah, but if we can bring him around to us, he may be able to help us._

_Alright, I'll give it a go. What about Shadow?_

_I doubt we can reason with his too._

_* * *_

The cloth stopping Tails from talking was removed, and Shadow's counterpart stood before him.

"So, fox. How does it feel?"

"How does what feel? Being tied up by some monster?" His own counterpart sniggered at this.

"No, my simple minded little friend. Being prepared to be used. You see, you'll be the reason Nova comes back to life. After nearly a full thousand years, he'll walk again. Frightening, isn't it?"

"Liam will stop you."

"Oh, yes, your all powerful Liam. He won't be able to save you. The same power that Shadow used which caused my own creation, he'll have to use, and in doing so, he won't face his own other half. He'll face himself. What he sees, he'll become." Tails said nothing, looking stunned at this. "That's right. If he tries to stop Nova, he'll face that, and other people will have face him like that. And in that state, he'll worse than Nova himself."

"I don't believe you. He'll fight it. He won't do it."

"Well, you're lucky enough to find out if you're right or not."

"Let the others go," Tails pleaded. "If you only need me, let them go."

"Oh, no my little fox. No, they're just as necessary. Won't it be poetic? Your friends are coming too, you know. They'll get to see you responsible for Nova, and Nova will cast them all down. All because you allowed me to bring him back." He gave a chilling laugh. "I have to hand it to you, fox. You've given me everything I wanted."

He left, not bothering to gag Tails again. His own counterpart sneaked up.

"Listen," he whispered. "If you'll tell me how best to destroy him, I'll set you all free."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I'm you."

"You're not me. You look like me, and sound like me, but you're not me."

He looked hurt, and turned away. Tails instantly regretted being so harsh. His other side wasn't bad as such, just misguided. And morally challenged, he mentally added.

_* * *_

Liam smiled. Not only had the Shadow counterpart unwittingly given away the entire plot to him, but he'd also seen Tails' one try to incite a dissent against him. The Oracle had forewarned him of this. She had also told him of Silver's plan, that he'd passed on to Sonic. Though millennia separated them from her, she still held the answers and the knowledge he'd needed to know.

_* * *_

Sonic leaped and landed at the peak of the mountain easily, closely followed by Shadow.

Just below them, on a large ledge, everything was clearly visible. They surveyed the scene.

Shadow's counterpart was doing something on the back of some machine that looked like it held Amy. Tails' one had just turned away from Tails himself.

The darkened Master Emerald was gently rotating inside the circle of Chaos Emeralds and the three devices.

He glanced over at Shadow. Shadow nodded and leapt down, while Sonic circled around to one side.

_* * *_

Shadow's counterpart glanced up at the sound of crunching snow. Shadow stood there, grinning.

"Hi!" he said brightly. "Guess what?"

He didn't like this unexpected interruption, but couldn't help himself. "What?"

"I'm you!" Shadow punched him the same as he had Nova in the Chao garden. He looked down at the other Shadow, then at his hand. "You know, that actually hurt."

"Good. Now come here and I'll get you back," he growled after him.

"Catch me if you can, imposter!" Shadow blurred off.

Tails' counterpart watched all this, laughing.

"Hey, you know what?" Sonic's voice said behind him.

He turned and backed away in case the same happened to him.

"Oh, don't worry. I ain't gonna do that to you. I just thought you might like to work for us instead."

"Seriously?" He paused and thought for a moment. "But Tails... he said..."

"I spoke too quick," Tails called. "Sonic, can you get me free from this thing?"

"Hang in there Tails, Liam's on his way. We gotta wait for him."

The other Tails was torn. He knew he shouldn't be considering helping them, but he didn't like Shadow, and he didn't like Nova.

_* * *_

Silver's head cautiously popped up.

_It's safe. Shadow just left, and Sonic's got Tails' attention._

_Right. You take Aqua, I'll take Amy._

_Right. What after?_

_We'll take them aside with Sonic and Tails, and protect them._

_What from?_

_Anything that happens, Silver. I don't know what might happen, but I have a bad feeling about this._

_Is that what it was? I thought you needed the toilet._

Knuckles laughed, and jumped onto the ledge, heading to Amy. He saw Silver move hurriedly to Aqua.

"Knuckles? What are you doing here?" Amy asked him as soon as she was unbound.

"Saving you, of course." He released her. "Quick, lets get over with Sonic."

"No need to tell me twice." She almost run to him. Aqua was already there with Silver.

"Um, guys?" Tails voice again. "I think Shadow needs some help. And me too."

Shadow had landed in front of him groaning. His counterpart landed heavily nearby and made to attack.

_Work with me?_

_Naturally._

They put their minds together, one shielding Shadow, the other moving him.

This enraged the other Shadow, who pounded away on the barrier futilely. As he was brought to them, they simply extended the barrier, effectively cordoning them off.

"So, you side with them, false fox?" he asked them.

"I get a better deal this way. And no offence meant, but you're an idiot. No, I take it back, every offence meant. You're not just an idiot, but you're misguided too."

"Nova will destroy you."

"Nova will have other things on his mind."

"Guys, a little help here!" Tails was getting more agitated.

"Be silent!" the other Shadow commanded. He stalked to the Master Emerald. "Very well. We'll proceed ahead of schedule. Nova! Come forth!"

_* * *_

Liam jumped through to door, landing perfectly in front of Tails.

"You will not do this," his voice was not loud, nor angry, but nevertheless was commanding.

"You cannot stop it now," the other Shadow sneered back. "It's already started."

He reached out to Tails, and unleashed a tiny bit of magic he'd need later. No one noticed a thing.

"Be strong Tails," he murmured. "You're already safe. You just don't realise it yet."

Then he was thrown back, almost off the edge of the clearing, but he stopped himself.

The snow was thrown from the top of the mountain, revealing the rocks underneath. A dark wind started blowing from all directions, headed toward Tails. It was almost visible.

The light from the Chaos and Master Emeralds also flickered, and focused into the rear of the device.

Tails was engulfed in a dark cloud of light, vanishing from view.

"Well," his voice came from the cloud eventually, but it sounded different. "This is a welcome surprise."

The cloud cleared. The three devices had been destroyed, and Tails stood there, an unpleasant smirk on his face.

He looked over at the other Shadow, who bowed his head.

"You failed me," Nova said in a dreadfully final tone.

"What? No, I brought you back, Master."

"You failed me." He raised a hand, and took aim.

"No! Master have mercy!"

He vanished with a single bolt from Nova's hand.

"Weakling. I have no need for him." He turned to the other Tails. "They cannot protect you forever. But there are more important matters to attend to."

Liam landed in front of him again. "I won't let you do this."

"Too late," Nova smirked again. "I already have."

"Liam," the other Tails called from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder. "I might not be Tails, but I think he'd understand when I tell you to do whatever you have to do."

Liam nodded, smiled, then grinned. "You know something Nova? Despite everything... I've waited a long time for this."

"Indeed? Then let us give a good fight."

Nova sent another crack of lightning from his hand. Liam brushed it aside almost absently.

"Did you really think that was going to work?" He responded with a small fireball, melting some more snow nearby. Nova vanished in it. As it burnt out, he stood there unharmed.

"Have we put aside the magic fight now?"

"Oh, I think there's more we can do, don't you?"

"I agree."

They both hurled magic at each other in various forms, engulfing them both and the air between them. They were visible only as silhouettes among the changing flashes of various colours and shapes.

Some of the magic seemed to try to escape, one part formed into a mythical griffon, but didn't get far away before it was reclaimed by the magic.

Sonic, for a few moments, became a kind of hedgehog-centaur, causing Amy to draw back in alarm, but it too reverted again shortly after. Sonic privately thought he didn't look too bad like that, if he didn't lose anything from it. Maybe he'd ask Liam about it after. If there was an after.

The magic affected everything nearby, adding, shifting, changing, taking, altering. Strange shapes took form from it that lasted no more than a few moments.

Through it all, the two silhouettes stood firm, and the barrier from the linked minds of Silver and Knuckles shielded the rest from all but the strongest magics that tried to pass through it.

The other Tails unexpectedly collapsed. Aqua moved to help him.

"You alright?"

"No," he replied weakly. "I'm dependant on Nova now Shadow's gone. If Nova's gone, I won't have long..."

"Until you disappear?"

"Yeah."

"Can't anyone do anything?"

"Only Liam, and he probably wouldn't bother. I'm just a copy of the real thing, warped."

Aqua's look showed he didn't believe that, but it was lost on this fox. He'd clearly resigned himself to the fate he saw.

Aqua decided to confront Liam about it as soon as safely possible.

The magic took on a darker tone on Liam's side, and pushed back hard.

Shadow turned away. "It's started."

"What has?" Amy looked after him.

"He's tapping the Forbidden magics for more power."

She stared at him for a moment, then at the still darkening cloud of magic, afraid of what might happen.


	10. Endgame

The magic battle raged, but it was turning one sided. Liam's command of the Forbidden Magics had clearly given him an edge, but at what cost?

Tails watched. It was all he could do. Nova had forced his way in, and he couldn't push him out.

He examined the small shard of magic Liam had left him.

_If you're hearing this, it means you've found my magic. Be careful with this, Tails. It's very important. Liam's voice rang in his mind clearly. Listen carefully, and well. Through this small piece, you can tap my own magic yourself. I want you to use it on your other half. He doesn't believe I'd help him because of what he is, but he's not right. Use it on him. It'll change him so instead of being dependant on Shadow's other half, if he still exists, by this point, or Nova if he doesn't, to whoever you choose. It can't be me. Choose wisely._

_What you do with it then is up to you. Remember what I should have told you by now – you're already safe. You just don't realise it yet._

Tails was touched. He'd thought of everyone and everything.

But who to tie his other half to? Himself? But what if something happened to him? If he tied it to someone else, at least he'd live on through him.

Liam? No, Liam's message had said not to.

Maybe... yes, that seemed like a good choice. Hopefully Sonic wouldn't mind.

He winced slightly, feeling a particularly unpleasant bit of magic from Liam. He knew Liam wouldn't kill him, but he'd feeling the effects of this for a while. He had to believe that he'd get through this.

* * *

The magic continued afflicting everything around it. Knuckles and Silver were having a hard time protecting everyone.

Knuckles was starting to give under the weight of it.

_We should get everyone clear, Silver. I can't hold up longer._

_Let me help. We should stay as long as possible._

He felt bolstered by Silver's help, and pushed back anew, holding out what magic he could with Silver.

* * *

Amy clung to Sonic. She'd been startled by the way it had changed him temporarily, but it was just that, temporary, and he'd returned.

She was afraid of what would happen, not just to Tails, but to Liam too.

She was also worried about the other Tails, who was still on the ground, breathing only weakly. Aqua was still hovering over him, also worried.

She wish there was some way she could help all of them.

She thought she heard Tails' voice whisper her name faintly, but put it down to the other fox beside her.

* * *

Shadow didn't watch. He couldn't. The Chaos Emeralds he'd worked hard to protect were now powering Nova, and forcing Liam to use ancient, dark, and forbidden magic. It should never have been put into the hands of mortal people. It was never meant to be in their hands.

It was never meant to be in his hands, either. Only through the two times he'd borrowed Liam's body had he come into contact with it, and only on the second time had he used them.

"Don't you dare lose to him, Liam," he murmured. "Or I'll feel even worse about using them myself."

* * *

Sonic watched the form of Tails. He knew it wasn't Tails there right now, but he still thought that way.

"Hang in there, Tails. You'll pull through."

"Hm?" It was Amy.

"Just thinking out loud."

"Oh."

"He'll be alright."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

He held her close, comforting her best he could.

* * *

The magic became almost totally dark, and there was a detonation. Silver was pushed to the ground, even their mental barrier only barely withstood it. The entire mountain shook.

Liam stood on the ground, magic still flowing from him. It warped the air around him, but he took no notice.

Nova stepped unsteadily back, and fell.

It was Nova who fell, but Tails who got back up.

Sonic called to him. He gave a weak smile, and joined him. Liam didn't move.

Nova flickered into being where Tails had been. He tried to say something, but was obliterated from a single bolt from Liam's hand.

"I told you," he growled. "I told you, I'd stop you. I've ended it. Here. Now. No more."

The others got up. The colour of Tails' other half changed. His eyes became normal, and his fur took on two new shades. Instead of Tails' yellow, he now bore a blue not unlike Sonic's. The black changed to yellow instead.

He looked himself over, half admiring his new look, and half wondering why he hadn't disappeared yet.

No one said anything. They were waiting and watching Liam.

He turned to face them. They wished they hadn't seen him.

The Oracle hadn't been wrong when she told him he'd face a danger unlike any other. He faced himself, and became it.

* * *

Amy was more afraid of Liam than she had been of Nova. "What's happened to him?"

"He's let it control him," Shadow murmured. "He went too far."

"What can we do?"

"Leave. I'll take care of it."

"We're won't just leave you behind, Shadow."

Tails got up and moved to his newly recoloured and restored lookalike. They whispered for a few moments, and Tails slipped something to him. He nodded.

"Leave it to me," he told them. "I know exactly what to do. Just keep clear."

He left the barrier's protective area. Ignoring Liam, he went directly to the Master Emerald, and lay a hand on it. He removed the taint that Shadow's other half had left, restoring it, then let it return to it's accustomed place.

He moved to each Chaos Emerald, touching each in turn and removing the taint from them too, and letting them return as they wanted. One to Shadow. One to Sonic. One to Tails. Another to Aqua. The fourth to Knuckles. The fifth to Silver. Number six went to Amy. He took the last himself, and confronted Liam.

"Stop," was all he said to the boy.

He was thrown into the back rock wall of the plateau in response, but got up again, and walked back.

"Stop," he repeated.

The second blast was blocked by his using the Chaos Emerald. Liam refocused on each of the others in turn, but the Chaos Emeralds blocked it for each of them.

The focus returned back to him, and with it the full amount of Liam's power oriented on him. He couldn't stand against that long.

* * *

Sonic watched the second dual taking place. The other Tails made no move, he just blocked it. He was being steadily pushed back along the rock, causing a small trench to be dug in the ground beneath him.

Liam seemed to become more and more infuriated.

He wasn't going to let up. Neither of them would.

Well, he knew what would get Liam's attention. He just hoped it would work.

"Amy, let go of me."

"Sonic?"

"Do it." She reluctantly let go.

"Knuckles? Silver? Drop the shield. The Chaos Emeralds are handling it. Save your energy."

They nodded in unison, and he felt it drop.

Finally he went to Tails, and gave him the Chaos Emerald that had come to him.

"Keep it safe for me, little buddy."

"But you'll be left..."

"I know. Keep it safe. I'll take it back in a few."

"Sonic, you're planning suicide," Shadow told him.

"Maybe. Or maybe I gotta new plan."

"Don't do anything dangerous, Sonic."

"Are you kidding? That's what I do best!"

He made a dash around behind the other Tails. He could feel the power they were putting out.

It was a risky plan, but he knew it would work.

He almost tried to prepare himself, but realised no amount of preparation would make a difference.

Instead, he put on his favourite grin, jumped, and dashed directly into the flow of magic and chaos between the two.

* * *

There was a second detonation, throwing them all to the ground again, and silencing Amy's call to him.

Liam was thrown more than to the ground, he was thrown from his power. It faded and seemed to vanish before him. For the first time in seven centuries, he had no magic. He was a normal, if unusually old, boy.

He got up, looking around, slightly fearfully.

He saw Sonic laying motionless.

"No... what have I done..."

He didn't even try to stay standing up. He couldn't face them after that.

* * *

Sonic realised he was watching the scene from above, seeing himself.

"This is a most curious event," a quiet voice behind him said. He turned, but there was nothing there. "It appears to have saved them, but at what cost? You were willing to make the sacrifice of yourself to save them all? The one you love?"

It was behind him again. He looked around again, this time spotting the woman he recognised as the Oracle that Liam had spoken to, seated once again on her golden throne.

"Sonic, the hedgehog. I have so looked forward to meeting you. But this is not the appointed time. You are not meant to be here."

She looked down at the scene below. No one was moving. No one seemed to be able to believe it.

"We are left with a problem. Liam is stripped of his magic. He has killed without reason, and his intentions have been made clear. He attempted to kill you before, but it was blocked. Then you willingly gave yourself. However that does not justify his malice. He no longer has his magic."

"He wasn't in control of himself!" he objected.

"Perhaps, but you cannot refute me. I am the Oracle. I know what has happened. I have known for longer than anyone has existed." She watched some more. "I cannot return you to the world of the living. That is not within my power. Nevertheless, you should not be here. I am left with one option."

"No loophole?"

"This is the loophole. As compensation for your unexpected loss of life, you are permitted to a single wish."

"But I can't wish myself back to life, can I?"

"No. That is outside my reach."

Sonic thought. Then he had an idea.

"I want Liam to have his magic back."

"It was taken with reason."

"It was used uncontrolled, in fury. He couldn't stop himself. Unless you're denying me what you just told me I was permitted to."

The Oracle watched him in silence. Then she laughed.

"Very well. You have proved to be an interesting individual. I will not deny your wish. Do you want to remain and watch for longer?"

"Sure. I wanna see what happens next."

She made a gesture toward Liam, and he seemed to glow for a moment.

* * *

They stood in awe of what had happened. Nobody moved.

Amy broke the still silence, running to Sonic's body, willing him to be alive. When she realised, she rounded on Liam.

"Do something!"

"I can't," he whispered. "I've been stripped of magic as punishment."

"Who could do that?"

"The Oracle. The very first user of all magic. The one who brought it into our world."

"There has to be something!"

"There is nothing."

"You, you... you..." she couldn't bring herself to say anything more.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

The Chaos Emerald in Tails' hand glowed. Each of the others followed suit. They each formed a beam of light, focusing over Liam.

The Oracle formed.

"Liam."

He made no response.

"Liam."

He looked up, and shook his head. "I accept your judgement."

"You do not have to. His last wish was to have it restored. I entrust you with it once again."

"I cannot. I have proved myself to be tempted by those powers."

"So has Shadow. But he controlled himself. He dealt with it himself. You, however, did not. But it his wish, I will not deny him. It is restored."

She faded again, leaving them all speechless again.

"_Now_ you can do something about this!" Amy half screamed at him. He stared for a few moments, then nodded.

"It just so happens," he managed to say, "That I've always had a plan for the event someone lost their life because of me."

He approached, and focused, drawing his magic carefully so as not to cause any more trouble.

* * *

The Oracle and Sonic watched.

A small pool of incredibly white light appeared, slowly growing. Liam pushed it into Sonic's body. He felt a pull on him.

"Huh? What?"

"You are to be commended, Sonic. Your plan has succeeded."

"You mean..."

"You are shortly to be restored to life. Liam is freely giving up some of the life force that sustains him – some of his very own, not the additional life force he gained through how own misaction – to you. Your sacrifice to save them will not be forgotten, but do not forget the one he has made for you. May we meet again."

* * *

Sonic sat up, coughing and gasping for air. He doubled that after Amy collided with him, almost squeezing him too tight to breath.

"Amy!" he breathed.

"Sorry. I guess I was a bit excited."

Liam watched, content. He was finished here now. He doubted they'd trust him after what he'd almost done, so he turned to the rock face, and put a hand on it. At his touch, the red rock tunnel of the cavern opened, and he stepped in. No one noticed as he closed it again, moving it to a more private part of the world.

He looked out over a familiar view of the sheer cliff on the other side of the mountain they were on. It was where the tunnel had been before Tails had first persuaded him to leave.

He sighed. It seemed like so long ago now. They all seemed so distant.

Returning to the cavern, he found it exactly as he left it. The crystalline tunnel was still open, waiting for him to direct it wherever he wanted.

The red rock runnel leading back to whatever wall or rock face on Mobius he directed it to.

And the crag led out over the ancient waters of the lake that had shown so many things.

He went over and looked in. Like always at first, it showed his reflection normally. Then an image of the Oracle appeared behind him, and faded out with his own reflection. When it faded in, he looked exactly the same, but with a halo and angelic like wings. He gave a grin, knowing he'd done the right thing, and looked away again, good humour restored to him.

With a weight on his mind, he made to close the red rock cavern. Something stopped him, though. Some unfinished business.

* * *

Tails and... uh... Tails both stood together.

"I guess I'm going to have to think of my own name."

"You could borrow my real name until you do."

"Miles?"

"Why not?"

Miles thought about it. "I guess it works. Sure you don't mind?"

"You're me, you're welcome to it. I'm used to everyone calling me Tails."

"Didn't you say earlier I wasn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I think I was wrong."

"I think so too."

They looked off the mountain together.

"Do I really like making things that much?"

"Should stop by my workshop. Our workshop."

"Your workshop. I dunno if it's what I want to do yet."

"Well, you're welcome to stick around with me if you like."

"Thanks Tails." He thought for a moment. "It sounds odd calling someone else Tails."

"It seems odd to me looking at you. I mean, you look kinda like Sonic as well."

"I got some yellow fur, like you."

"Yeah, but it's where mine's white."

"Maybe it's just a reminder of me?"

"Sure yours isn't a reminder of me?"

Tails laughed, "You sound a bit like Sonic too. Almost like him and me together."

"Does that make me Miles 'Sonic' Prower?" he grinned back.

* * *

Aqua sidled up to Silver.

"I'm sorry I thought you attacked me."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know."

"You know, I'm gonna have an amazing story to tell from this."

"Who would you tell?"

"Oh, my mates back in the village. I've been telling them all about what happened last time I met you guys."

"What do they think?"

"They reckon you ought to have kept Sonic's body, they reckon you done better with it than him."

"I think he might have objected a bit to that."

"Well, yeah, but that was just what they said."

"You want a lift getting back there?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not. Knuckles can let them know what's going on."

"Are you two really... like minds stuck together?"

"Pretty much. We're still getting used to it. Hold on."

He took Aqua's hand, and lifted them up, carrying them both along.

"Wow. We got a great view up here."

"It's one of the reasons I like travelling like this."

They travelled in silence, Aqua looking over at views he'd never seen before. Silver took the scenic route, avoiding Deadman's hill.

They landed in the centre of the village. Having already attracted attention, the tigers of the village were already gathered. A lot of younger cubs were grinning widely. Aqua's friends, he reasoned.

One of the adults stepped forward.

"Would you be Sonic?"

"Silver. I'm sorry for dropping in unexpectedly. Aqua asked me to bring him home."

Aqua ran to the adult. "Mom! You won't believe what happened to me this time!"

She looked up at Silver. He looked a little embarrassed. "Well, we had a little adventure again."

"I'm sure he'd love to tell us all about it. Would you care to stay for dinner? I'm afraid it's tuna."

"Tuna! My favourite! Please, Silver?"

"If you don't mind."

"Nonsense. Come on in. We'll have snow soon. We don't want to be caught out in the cold for long."

* * *

Amy hadn't left Sonic's side. He felt weakened, but alright. He was glad she was with him though, it made him feel all the better.

Knuckles joined them.

"Silver just went off to take Aqua home again."

"It was nice seeing him again."

"If you want, I'll keep in touch with Silver. Maybe sometime we can pay him a visit instead."

"I'd like that," Amy said. "He's nice." She looked up at Sonic. "Not as nice as you are, but at least he shows more good sense than you do."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?"

"You got yourself killed."

"I came back, didn't I?"

"Only because you got that Oracle to give Liam his magic back." She looked around. "Where is Liam, anyway?"

"I haven't seen him since he revived Sonic," Knuckles replied. "Maybe he thought we wouldn't want to see him again?"

"Nonsense. If he thinks that, he's getting a whack from my hammer."

"Amy!"

"He'll be fine. He's probably had worse."

* * *

Shadow collected the Chaos Emeralds, then went looking for Knuckles.

"I've got an idea," he told the Echidna.

"You want to keep them?"

"Try to be serious. You know what else used to be at the Master Emerald's shrine?"

"No, what?"

"The Chaos Emeralds. Those posts that you couldn't figure out – they used to sit on top of those."

"You're kidding me. You want me to watch over them too?"

"I'll help you rebuild the shrine, if it makes you do it."

"Why me?"

"You're the Guardian."

"You can help me build a house there too then."

"I thought you just wanted the shrine?"

"Yeah, well, Silver and I decided that since we're linked, we're going to need a place to live. He normally travels a lot, so it'll do him good to settle down."

"You two aren't... I mean, you're not..."

"What, getting together? Don't be silly, we're just moving into the same place, that's all."

"Yeah, some people would think you were though."

"They're wrong. It's just convenient."

* * *

Liam didn't glance up. He knew someone had just come in. Several someones.

"I didn't think you'd want to know me after what happened," he murmured, the cavern echoing it around to everyone.

"You weren't in control of yourself, Liam," Miles' told him.

"Perhaps not. But I did do it."

"You also undid it," Sonic sounded better.

Liam turned to see Amy and Miles supporting him.

Amy beckoned to Tails, who moved to support Sonic in her place, and she ran to confront Liam.

"You! You stupid, stubborn, proud boy! How dare you think we wouldn't want to be around you after you saved Sonic from your own mistake!"

"It seemed to make sense," he replied meekly.

"Amy, go easy on him. He'd old."

"Thanks, Sonic," he replied sardonically. He looked around. "Silver? And Shadow?"

"Shadow's keeping watch over the Chaos Emeralds for me. Silver and I will look after them as well as the Master Emerald from now on."

"And Silver?"

"He's meeting Aqua's parents." He grinned. "He got persuaded to stay for dinner. Guess what they're having?"

"Tuna, of course. What else would they have?"

Miles noticed something the others had missed, "Hey, where's this one go?"

They turned to see a new, third tunnel that had opened. It resembled the red rock cavern, but was blue instead.

"Don't go down it please. It doesn't go to anywhere on Mobius, and you'd attract a lot of unwanted attention there."

"You're leaving?"

"It's for the best. I need a vacation anyway. You'll all see me again, don't worry."

"When?"

"I don't know. But you can guarantee I'll see all of you again." His eyes twinkled merrily. "Give my regards to Dash."

"Who?"

"You'll see. In a few years. Amy and Sonic will be the first to see him."

They all caught the implications of that.

"Oh, by the way Miles. The word you're looking for? It's surfing."

"Surfing?"

"It'll come to you. Don't forget to take swimming lessons from Aqua."

"But I don't know... the slightest thing. You answered before I asked!"

"Of course. I do have some sight of the future. Someone find Shadow for me and tell him if I catch him with more than one of the Chaos Emeralds, I want to know why. I know what he saw in there," he motioned toward the water.

"Anything else you want to tell us?"

He thought for a moment.

"Not that I recall. Of course, if I think of anything, rest assured I'll get word to you somehow. But now, if you don't mind... I think I'd like to be alone before I leave Mobius for a while."

After they'd gone, he closed the red rock cavern. He wouldn't be needing it for a while.

* * *

"Hey, Sonic?"

"What's up, Amy?"

"You think Liam was right?"

"About what?"

"Dash."

"I guess we'll see when he comes into the world, won't we."

"Which won't be long. A few months now."

"I almost can't wait."

"I think I'd have preferred the surprise."

"Of course it's a surprise. We don't know anything about him yet."

"Of course we do. He'll take after his father. Running around, just like you."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end. For now, at least.

This story may be revisited, rewritten and improved on later.


End file.
